Des Arpents de neige
by Stadakona
Summary: One is always influenced by his past and environment. Québec, forever known as a grumpy and selfish province, is no exeption. For most people, he's a nasty personage. But why? Simply because it's his personnality? What if it was more complicated? What if past was the answer? What if his family and friends knew better? What if...? IAMP universe. Variant ratings. Historical for most.
1. Prologue: Parce qu

**So here it is, the first chapter, or, well, prologue, of _Des Arpents de Neige_, just in time for Québec's National Day! **

**Warning for this chapter: Swearings, mention of ideologically sensitive subject and that's pretty much it**

**Names list:**

**Victoria: British-Columbia**

**Joel: Nova-Scotia**

**Ralph: Alberta**

**Ilan: Manitoba**

**Oliver: Ontario**

**Jean: Québec**

**Marie: New-Brunswick**

**Nuni: Nunavut**

**Benjamin: New-Foundland (Labrador is his dog)**

**And I think you already know all the others**

**Of course,**

**Canada/Matthew/Mathieu belongs to... what's the name again...*shame* Arg! *go on Wiki* Oh yeah! Hidekaz Himaruya. **

**The Provinces and Territories belong ctcsherry**

**Magtogoek, Marie-Jeanne, Samuel and Pierre are mine**

**Québec still belongs to Canada (sorry Jean), Canada to The Queen (because is such a daddy's boy), England belongs to himself, the world belongs to everyone and Kumajiro don't know to who he belongs**

**That's all for the formalities, so enjoy ^^**

* * *

_It all started with a good intention…_

"J'espère juste qui va pas me faire une crise comme l'année dernière … Mets-en! Aille, depuis le temps que j'veux prendre un break de ces trois-là, Noël arrive à point … Ouais. Anyway, tu diras Joyeux Noël à monsieur Tremblay … C'est ça oui, joyeuses fêtes à toi aussi Ti-cul, on s'revoit le 7 janvier. " (" I just hope he won't throw a tantrum like last year … You bet! Eh, for the time I wanted to take a break of those three, Christmas' coming at the right moment … Yeah. Anyway, you'll say Merry Christmas to Mister Tremblay … Yeah right, happy holidays to you too boy, we'll see each other January the 7. ")

It was kind of weird to see a girl of this age talk to someone like this. She seemed to have some kind of knowledge that gave her power over the person on the other line, which was quite awkward for a young girl. She was acting with her interlocuteur like if she had been a lot older than him, giving him some orders and calling him things like "Ti-cul" or "L'grand", which was usually used with young boy by their elders. Yet, she could only be a teen, even if she was pretty tall, her face's traits were unmistakable: she was probably around 18, 19 maybe, no more. She also probably was a metis, her skin being too pale to be a native, yet being a little tanned anyway. She also had middle long raven black hair, neatly breaded, and almond dark blue-grey eyes, their color simply proving that she probably wasn't, indeed, totally a native. Add to that the fact that she concluded the phone call with what seemed like a funny comment in the Mohawks' language, and you just had proven their point.

"Oh boy…" she sighed before looking briefly at the girls. "Sorry for that, I have some job issues. My boss, as always, has just decided that he REALLY needed me NOW, even if the office is closed." It was North West Territories, with her habitual sweet smile, which answered for the others girls.

"It's alright really, we don't mind. I just wish you won't lose your job because of you being our taxi Marie-Jeanne."

Said Marie-Jeanne snickered. "I won't, he just CAN'T find anybody else to do this job… which is a good thing because I wouldn't give it even to my worst enemy… or maybe only to him." She shrugged, adding thoughtfully, "Mais cé déjà sa job facke…" ("But it's already his job so…") She got her full attention back to the road now that they had left highway to enter the small town. She knew the road, but she didn't go there often so she had to stay alert if she didn't want to get them lost.

"It's so pretty outside."

They all, except the driver, turned to Nuni that was looking at the window beside her older sister, bored by the sudden silence. Outside, the snow was slowly falling, in big sticky flakes, resting on everything they found. Trees were now half covered in pure white coat, making all the scenery a beautiful mixture of white and blue. Just in time for Christmas, reassuring the driver that have been afraid of by the idea of mud brown and asphalt grey Holidays.

Marie-Jeanne grinned at the little girl comment. "It is, isn't it? Winter really is a great season; though it's a bit cold in here, but less than at your home, I'm sure. I love it, when the rain turns in snow... though rain is nice too… "

"It's not bad, true, but in my province, with my HUGE trees and the mountains, it's even better. Plus, it's not THAT cold there" commented Victoria matter-of-factly with a proud smile. She didn't bother to hide the fact that they were representation of lands; Marie-Jeanne had already showed that she knew earlier, which was quite awkward, but didn't seem to be a problem.

"I have no doubt it probably is, yet I wouldn't exchange my province for any other." Brittish-Colombia and Yukon rolled their eyes: there it was, another proud Quebecer, sometime they just look as if they all were like Jean… what was kind of normal if you thought about it… Ignoring the two girls, the young Nunavummiuq continued her discussion with the nice teen girl.

"Is winter your favorite season?"

"Mmmm? That IS a good question… I don't think I could say yes or no. I don't really have a favorite season. I love winter a lot, 'cause it remembers me of Addath…" she said, looking at the snow melting on her window with a sad smile. She smiled at them, adding for explanation"… my Father. He disappeared many years ago, when I was only a child… But I love the other seasons for other reasons." She smiled a happy smile and looked at her interlocutor in the mirror. "All the seasons are great for some reasons, don't you think?" Nuni nodded.

"Yeah… but I have a little preference for spring… because it's my birthday…" She blushed and smiled a little shyly, making her sitters and Victoria smile, while Marie-Jeanne's grinned.

"Eh, that's true! It's just like me!" Nuni looked at the teen reflect in the mirror with wide surprised eyes before beaming.

"Mine is the 1th of April! When is your's?"

As she was about to answer, a klaxon interrupted the young metis. The three Rupert's sibling, who had turned their head to look by the back window, could all see in the car behind "their" a face-palmed Matthew sitting beside an impatient Oliver that was about to put his hand in the middle of the wheel for a second time, before Canada grabbed it. Marie-Jeanne sighed. 'I swear… if it wouldn't be dangerous pour Mat pis les Ruppert, I would just start, then break, here and there, and watch the square head cry is life pour son char' ('I swear… if it wouldn't be dangerous for Mat and the Ruppert, I would just start, then break, here and there, and watch the square headed cry is life for is car') She snickered in her head, before looking at the light that was, indeed, green and crossed the intersection, answering Nunavut's question like if nothing had happened.

"It's the 17th of May."

**_o0o0o0o0o_**

Leaving the provinces and territories behind her to greet each other officially, Marie-Jeanne quickly reached the huge chalet that would welcome them for the week-end. "Be reassured people 'cause the awesome me is here!" she exclaimed when she saw a well-built teen coming out to greet her. He sighed.

"Marie… tu sonnes de plus en plus comme Prusse…" ("Marie… you sound more and more like Prussia") He shook his head, is short, dark auburn hair shaking a bit with the movement. The bright hazelnut almond eyes he closed while he was holding the other teen in his arm, however, was showing more joy than his attitude and, while he seemed discouraged by Marie-Jeanne haughtiness, the soft word he seemed to whisper after he kissed both Marie-Jeanne cheeks showed a lot of affection, just like his smile. Marie-Jeanne answered with the same sweet affection, a bright smile on her face.

"Bah bah… You know… Prusse fait juste PRÉTENDRE être awesome, moé je l'suis pour vrai!" ("Prussia is just pretending to be awesome, I am for real") She laughed while the men slapped lightly the back of her head. "Aille! La violence gratuite!" ("Eh! Free violence!")

"Ben, paye moé cin' piasses pis ça s'ra plus gratuit."("Well, pay me 5 bucks and it won't be free anymore") he rolled his eyes while she pulled her tong, and sighed. "Pis d'abord, c'était parfaitement justifié. J'ai pas envie d'vivre dans même province qu'une Prusse ok. Si ça continue, va falloir te nommer New-New-Prussia. Pis j'pas sûr que Mat est prête à ça." (And, first, it was perfectly justified. I don't wanna live in the same province than a Prussia. If it continues like that, we'll have to call you New-New-Prussia. An' I'm not sure that Mat is ready for that.") he frowned and sighed, just like Marie-Jeanne, while she was still holding the back of her head. From their spot, the other ones were looking at the odd duo; even if they couldn't hear a thing, they could clearly see that those two were near.

"Oh… Come on Pierre… C'est pas comme si Gilbert avait l'copyright sus'mot là!" ("It's not like Gilbert had the copyright on this word!") she stated with a smirk, making the young man sight. Seeing Matthew and the others finally join them, she turned to the taller. "Right Mat?"

"Yeah… euh.. Pour quoi?" ("For what?") answered automatically the country before feeling completely confused.

Before he could get an answer, a young man, shoulder length golden white hair on slightly tan head with bright blue-grey, and narrowed, eyes, joined to duo, to automatically scold at the teenage girl.

"Où cé qu't'étais criss! Ça fait une demi-heure que té sposer être là! " ("Where were you christ! It's been half an hour since you're supposed to be there!")

"Allo Sam, moi aussi j'suis contente de t'voir. Comment ça va? Le voyage a pas été trop pire? Ché que Labrador a tendance à perdre son poil à c'te temps-ci d'l'année…" (Hi Sam, me too I'm happy to see you. How are you? The trip was not too bad? I know that Labrador uses to lose his hairs at this time of the year…")

" Aille! Arrête de m'niaiser!" ("Eh! Stop kinding me!")

"Jeez… Y'avait du trafic ok, pogne pas l'gros nerf. J'tais pogné derrière les déneigeur un bout ok. Pis, anyway, j'suis là oui, pis tout l'monde est safe. Ça fa' que, calme toé pis arrête de m'crier par la tête. J'ai pas besoin toé pour avoir mal à tête. Avec les insurgés pis les problèmes à job, j'ai mon quota. C'est Noël, facke sourit" ("There was traffic ok, don't get like that. I was stuck behind the snow removal for a time ok. And, anyway, I'm here yeah, hand everybody's safe. So calm yourself and stop yelling at me. I don't need you to have a headache. With the insurgents and my problems with the job, I have my quota. It's Christmas, so smile")

" Noël est dans deux jour..." ("Christmas is in two day…")

" Peut-être, mais 'C'est Noël car il neige dans ma têteuh…'" ("Maybe, but 'It's Christmas 'cause it's snowing in my head…'"), sang the young girl.

"C'est pas la seule chose de fucké là d'dans…" ("It's not the only fucked up thing in there…"), answered Sam on the same rhythm.

" Oh! Shut up Sam! T'é juste un pain in the ass!" (You're just a…")

"Commence pas à m'parler en hosti d'caliss d'anglais à marde toé ma…" (D'ont start talking to me in Osty of Caliss of sucking English you…")

"Aille, ça suffi twoué deux. Ta'… ça fait même pas dix minutes que vous êtes ensemble pis vous vous engueulé déjà!" (Eh! That's enough you two! Ta'… it has not been ten minutes that you're together an' you already bawl out at each other!")

The two teens turned to look at an infuriated Jean, casting their eyes down sheepishly as soon as they see him. Finally, Sam broke the silence.

"C'est elle…" ("It's her…")

"J'm'en sacre de qui qu'ya commencé! Si ça continu, j'arrache le bras à un pis j'fesse l'autre avec le boute qui saigne, s'tu clair!" (I don't fucking care who started it! If it continues like that, I snatch the arm from one and hit the other one with the bloody end, is that clear!")

"Oui Addagnin…" (Yes Addagnin…") they mumbled like little scowled kids. Jean sighed and turned to the other teen that was looking at the scene quite calmly.

"Pis toé, ça tentais pas d'lé calmer?" (An' you, you didn't wanna calm them?)

The teen shrugged, putting his hands in his coat's pockets, answering matter-of-factly. "Tu l'as dit toi-même, ça fait même pas dix minutes qui sont ensembles… On en a pour une fin d'semaine, j'garde mes forces." (You said it yourself, it haven't been ten minute that they're together… We have for one weekend, I keep my strength.")

Another inappropriate Church word was lost in the breath of the Québécois while the rest of his family was looking at him confusedly, except for Oliver and Joel who were chuckling and Bonny and Matthew that sighed.

**__****_o0o0o0o0o_**

It took a few minutes for the others to stop fixating the odd French speaking quartet. Yukon was the one to break the ice.

"Euh… Care to explain what this was all about?"

"Yeah…" added Ralp with a smirk, "We know that you can help yourself to be a perv since you were raise by the 'Great Country of Love', but still, three at the time, and that young."

"You're the stupid perv, gasoline bastard." growled Marie-Jeanne with a disgusted look. "Think that he would make it with his… Eh… Wait a minute…" She looked at the French province before turning to the two other boys. "Il leur a rien dit." ("He didn't tell them anything.")

The two boys looked at each other with wide eyes before turning their attention to the older men.

"Tu leur as rien dit sur nous Addagnin?" ("You didn't tell them anything about us Addagnin?") asked Samuel with a pout.

"As-tu honte de nous?" ("Are you ashamed of us?") added Pierre while frowning.

"Honnêtement, avec des scènes comme ta sœur pis ton frère mon faite, oui, on pourrait dire ça." (Honestly, with scenes like the one your sister and your brother just have made, yes, we could say that.") answered Jean.

"Ah! I knew I should have stayed with Alfred when he asked it." exclaimed Marie-Jeanne in full Drama Mode. "But I've stayed and for what? To have my heart shattered by my own family!"

"Premièrement, il t'a pas demandé de le rejoindre, y t'as conquis, pis t'était ben contente qu'on t'récupère! Pis, deuxièmement, Francis, sort de ce corps!" ("First of all, he didn't ask you to join him, he conquered you, an' you were quite happy that we get you back. An', secondly, Francis, get out of that body!")

"It's not Papa's Drama, it's TNM!" argued Marie-Jeanne with a pout.

"Pourquoi tu l'appelle encore de même…" ("Why do you still call him like that…") sighted the French province while closing his eyes.

"But, seriously Jean, are you going to present us to de ot'ers or do we 'ave to act anonymous for de rest of de weekend?" asked Pierre quite concerned by the fact that it was not already done.

"Ben oui, ben oui. Les gars," ("Yeah, yeah. Guys,") he said turning to his fellow personification, "I would like to present to you my little siblings. Ville de Québec…"

"Nice to officially meet you", said Samuel.

"… Trois-Rivière…" Pierre nodded. "… and Montréal"

"Hello" chirped Marie-Jeanne with a grin.

"Whoa, whoa, you mean your towns were with us all this time and we didn't notice… That explain the odd feeling in the car thought…" pondered Victoria. "So you guys were like, what, all raised by France so you call yourself siblings?"

"No, in fact we are real siblings. By blood… kind of… My brothers, sister and I are all the children of Magtogoek," explained Samuel.

"Who?"

"Who?" added Kumajiro feeling interjected by the familiar word.

"You know who Kumajiro… Magtogoek, great personification of the Fleuve St-Laurent, once known as the Champlain Sea."

"Euh…" was the answer most of the youngest provinces gave looking at each other. "You mean… you know your parents! You were born from them?"

"Yeah, well, we knew our parents." answered Pierre quite serious. "Dey died a long time ago when Damga joined 'er fellows in the oder world, just like Ontarí:io:'s moder and all the oders..."

"Ontarí:io?" the youngers all turned to Oliver who just sighted. "It's been a while since I last was called like that. Eh Kebek?"

"True… you were still a nice guy at this epoch. So cute, clinging to me like I was a life saver." He laughed even more when Ontario started sputtering insult to him.

The teens followed their brother example until Pierre went to Matthew's car.

"Well, since dat's settle, we should get in de 'ouse before we all become ice sculptures. Sam!"

"J'arrive, j'arrive." ("Coming, coming.")

******_o0o0o0o0o_**

"Whoa… J'adore la déco Pierre, c'est parfais! And have you seen this tree? Il a l'air vrai! It's incredible what they can do now!" ("I love the decoration Pierre, it's perfect! … It looks real!") said Marie-Jeanne when her brothers joined them in the leaving room, having installed everyone in their respective rooms.

"Have you seen ALL those gifts!" exclaimed Benjamin, whom excitation was soon joined by his dog. He turned his glowing face to his Inuit friend who was as impressed as him.

"Oh! Something moved in the tree! Eh, a squirrel!"

"A squirrel?" repeated Marie-Jeanne. "In the Christmas tree? Oh! You probably mean Agwigos."

"You haven't really brought that chipmunk here!" wailed Samuel.

"Of course I have, he's my Kumajiro. _ Come Agwigos, get here and say hi to our friends. _"

The little rodent came out from his hide and rapidly climbed on his owner leg, shaking his tail twice and looking at everybody before resuming his climbing and getting to Marie-Jeanne's shoulder, repeating his little observation from there. His red and grey fur was stripped twice by ink black and bright white lines. Something about the white mask around his eyes was making him look mischievous, an impression made even more apparent while looking at his shinning black eyes, betraying the vivid intelligence that only the spirits animals like him or Kumajiro were possessing.

After pressing his velvet cheek to her's, he opened his mouth. "_Who are they? I remember Kanata, Ontarí:io and them-_" he indicated the Maritimes "_-but I do not recognise the others…_"

"_ They are the others provinces and territories of Kanata, therefor they are friends. _"

"What is this?" asked Ralph who had recognized some sort of native language without being able to identify it.

"It's Laurentian, the common mother tongue of Jean and his siblings. They don't use it that often nowadays thought; they prefer French. It's also the only tongue to which Agwigos respond."

"And what are they saying?" asked Benjamin. The others were looking at Matthew expectantly, since he seemed to understand the death dialect.

"She's presenting us to him… well she's trying…" he added with a sigh seeing where the conversation was going.

"_ Friends? Them? Are the others provinces not the ones who put the moron in power? I am no friend with people who cannot choose good chiefs for the Great Village!_" Agwigos shot them a glare and his master groaned. She was about to reply, but Oliver cut her, most to the surprise of his fellow provinces and territories, all surprised by is knowledge of the native's laguage.

" _We have no power to choose our Big Boss you dumb animal!_"

"_ Do not call him like that_ Square Head_! Show respects to the spirits!_" growled Marie-Jeanne warningly

" Or else what, you will shoot me?" smirked Oliver.

"I would!… if I had my gun…"

With that, Marie-Jeanne looked away sheepishly under the shocked look of most of the invitees.

"You Quebecers want nothing to do with violence, but your sister possess a gun?"

"Well… Marie-Jeanne is quite pacific most of the time… but she did be raised by the Mohawks…" mused Jean.

"Ouais, and many years after dat, she became an involuntary 'ost for the Mafia…" completed Pierre.

" And the Hells…" added Samuels

" And the Reds…"

" And the Blues…"

" I think with got the point…" cut Victoria.

" Well, all dat to say dat we decided to confiscate de gun until she calmed down with de… Canadian… Firearms Registry? do I get it right?" explained/asked Pierre who was answered by a nod from his older brother.

"She was quite affected by Harper's decision… most than all of us in fact…"

"And she thinks she can shoot us for that?" yelled Oliver.

"What reason do you want for me to do this: Polytechnique or Dawson?" she asked seriously to her ex-brother-in-law pointing respectively to the side of her head and her tight.

"You crazy trouble maker! It was years ago, get over it! There is no problem in remembering the victims, but seeking vengeance, particularly in innocent lives won't change anything!"

"I know that! But Harper's is such an idiot! Announce that he will destroy the Registry in the same week that we commemorate Anastasia's death by inaugurating Le Jardin de la paix in her honor! There is a message that he did not comprehend somewhere!"

"Well, we, personifications, have nothing to do with this, sorry!"

"And she understands that clearly, n'est-ce pas Marie?" ("…don't you Marie?") answered Jean warningly before she could reply something.

Growling in response, she reached up to her chipmunk, stroking his fur under her thumb and finding some consolation in the familiar sensation. Smiling smoothly, she gave a quick peck on the animal's head before placing him back on her shoulder and heading to the kitchen. "Bon! Let's get this party starting, the Christmas feast won't prepare itself all by itself!"

"Whoa Matt… This girl seems to be even more passive-aggressive than you!" exclaimed Ilan 'Or me…' he added for himself.

"Well, I suppose I got this from someone eh?…" said Matthew with a chuckle while scratching nervously the back of his head.

"Hey! What are you waiting?" came the call from the kitchen. "Mat, Marie, les gars, vous venez m'aider en cuisine?" ("Mat, Marie, boys, are coming to help me in the kitchen?")

"But, Marie-Jeanne, tu peux pas commencer the feast tu'suite, faut faire el souper avant." (But, Maire-Jeanne, you can't start the feast right now, I have to make supper first")

"No worries la cousine, tout est prévu. Oliver pis Samuel vont allé chercher du resto." ("No worries cousin, everything is planned. Oliver an' Samuel are going to go get restaurant's food")She leaned in the door frame and looked at her brother, "J'vais prendre un smoked meat avec une frite pis un Pepsi, merci." ("I'll take a smoked meat with fries an' a Pepsi, thanks.")

"Encore du smoked meat? C'est pas ça qu't'as mangé la semaine dernière? Pis j'ai tu l'air d'être ton serviteur?" (Smoke meat again? Haven't you eat that last week? An' does I look like your servant?")

"Eh! I'm craving smoked meat lately, pas ma faute. Pis, j'te demande pas d'me servir, juste d'éloigner Mini-England-Kitchen-Mess de ma cuisine tout en vous rendant utile. Asteure, arrête de t'penser plus fin qu'tout l'monde pis déguidine!" ("Eh! I'm craving smoked meat lately, not my fault. An' I doesn't ask for you to serve me, only to get Mini-England kitchen mess away from my kitchen while getting yourself useful. Now, stop acting like your better than everyone and scram!")

"T'as pas à m'donner d'ordre. Tu sais qui j'suis!" ("You can't order me around. You know who I am!")

"Come on, arrête de penser que l'monde revolve autour de toé M. Centre-du-Québec." ("Stop thinking that the world revolve around you Mr. Central Quebec.") she rolled her eyes.

"Bah, JE suis la capital ou, dans les termes anglos que tu aimes tellement, the Vital Region, d'notre frère!" ("Well, I'M the capital, or in the English terms you love so much, the Vital Region, of our brother!")

"True, you're a real DICK! Anyway, you know what? You can keep your job. With the Sexual Tension Jean's sporting-"

"Aille! J'peux tu-"("Eh! Can I…") started the French Province while others were snickering, only to be talked over.

"- it's no wonder that you act like you're both in heat and in your PMS at the same time," she laughed.

"C'pas comme si t'avais besoin d'ça pour agir d'même." ("Not like you needed that to act like this."), said the older city smugly.

"Excuse me?"

"Are they always like that?" asked Ilan while the other two were still bickering in the background, "Most be burdensome to live in the same family than these two if they hate each other so much. It's like living with Oliver and Jean and having a blood link with them..." Many of the provinces shivered at the idea.

"Dey're often like dat, but dey don't 'ate-hate each oder… dey just often forgot that they love each oder…" corrected Pierre with a discouraged smile.

"Because they love each other?" The disbeliving suprise was eloquent.

"Yeah. In fact, we have been quite a functional family for thousands of years before dey start fighting… and dey even still get along pretty well when dey are not bickering…"

A scream, followed by running and the sound of a door being violently closed interrupted their discussion. They all turned to Samuel whose sister had disappeared. A growl drove their attention to his fuming older brother that was shaking with rage, fingers formed into fists with white knuckles. "_ Stadakona…_"

"_ Yeah…_" came the sheepish reply from Samuel.

"_ What have you told your sister? _"

"_ I didn't mention _Octobre-"

"_ . . STADAKONA?_"

"_ Maybe I mentioned _La Colonie Faciste..."

Jean threw his hands in the air with a despaired cry, "Vas juste chercher le souper veux-tu." ("Just go get the supper would you.")

"_ But-_"

"Go!"

"Oui, addagnin!" He left, grabbing his 'expedition partner' quickly on his way out.

Jean sighted and gripped his hair. "Quecé m'as faire avec eux-aut'!" ("What Imma gonna do with them!")

Pierre rested a calm hand on his shoulder, " J'vais allé dans cuisine sortir les affaires, va t'occuper d'Marie. Une fois qu'a va être occupier à faire d'la bouffe, tu sais qu'a va allé. Et puis, Agwigos t'avec elle." ("I'll go in the kitchen the get the stuff out, go take care of Marie. Once she'll be busy making food, you know she'll get over it. Plus, Agwigos' with her.") He smiled smoothly at his brother who nodded and left for their sister's room.

"Nice Christmas in perspective…" commented Ralph.

"Just give dem time," said Pierre with an encouraging smile, "Time is always de solution wit' dem." He went to the kitchen, his smile dropping to let place to a concerned frown as soon as he was alone. "_ Time has always been the answer…_"

_But sometime, good intentions bring more problems..._

* * *

**So, that's it for now, I should uptade soon, but, for the moment, some autor's notes:**

**Two songs are cited in this fic' which are C'est Noël, il neige dans ma tête, from Paul et Paul, and 23 décembre, from Beau Dommage, that is kind of a REALLY _québécoise_ song for Christmas. Both are in French, of course, just like in the quotes.**

**The _italics_ is Native langages, here Laurentian (which is a death Iroquoian langage), once spoke by the first inhabitant of the Saint-Lawrence Lowlands.**

**TNM, aka Théâtre du Nouveau Monde, is a theater compagnie in the Quartier des Spectacles in Montreal which is reconized to be one of the most important cultural institutions of french language in North America and, so, yeah, a really important theater.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY JEAN!**

**R&R please, constructive comments makes autors happy ^^**


	2. Not meaning to keep you

**Told ya I would update soon ^^**

**Warning (?): So much chibi cutiness that you will die? Seriously, there is nothing to fret about in this chapter.**

**Canada/Kanata belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I think that Anciant Egypt (Kemet in this story) also belongs to him no?**

**Kebek (Québec), Onitariio (Ontario), Wolastoqiyik (New-Brunswick) ans Mi'kmaq (Nova-Scotia) belong ctcsherry**

**Pangaea, Damga, Magtogoek, Awen, Europa, Mexihko, Pacha, Afrika and Iteru are my OC**

_**The italic dialogues are 'talked' in a language specific to Pangea, his/her heirs and their protégés (there was no people in this part of North America at this epoch, so no specific language too...)**_

* * *

**~ 10 000 B.C.**

"_Are they not supposed to be here yet?_" whined the toddler.

The giggle of a young woman went mixing with the cold breeze that had just appeared at that very moment, cooling smoothly the face of the two figures sitting in de bright summer light. Mother and son were covered in many fur and skin clothes, trying to keep warm in this July afternoon of the ending Glacial Era. Much would say that another way to keep warm would have been to leave the shore of the sea, but they had a reason to affront the freezing wind coming from the calm waves. They were waiting for some VERY important people.

"_Patience little one, patience. They will be here sooner or later. The great sea is no challenge for Magtogoek. She is the best to travel on the roads of water. She is their mother after all._" she affirmed, turning her head too look at the water from where her friends, her family, was supposed to arrive.

"_But… I am bored…" added the young boy with a pout, kicking a foot in the glittering water. "I want to play… and there is nobody to play with!_" He crossed is arm, definitively sulking.

The mother sighed, passing her gloved hand lovingly on the bright golden lock of her son before putting his hood back on his head. Nobody had ever understood where the little boy had taken his strange physic. Even for his mother, who was looking like all the other people on this Land, the child was of the most unexpected appearance: his skin was paler; his wheat hair far from the dark head of his people and his eyes had the bright color of the rare sunny days' sky. However, since Awen wasn't EXACTLY a human, proof be to her own deep blue eyes, nobody had never really cared about what her child was looking like, everybody only assuming that the Spirits knew what they were doing…

"_Son! What are you waiting for?_" suddenly said the native women, getting her lad attention. He instantly went on his feet when he saw why she was calling so oddly to him. Here! They were finally here! As fast as it was possible for his little leg, the 'three years old' run into the 'five years old', sending the two of them in the shallow water.

"_Owww!_" shrieked the older, getting the other to automatically get up, eyes wide.

"_Oh no! I am sorry! Sorry! I am so-_" he was cut off when he was dragged in the water, getting as wet as the older one already was. Neither of them seemed to bother with the coldness of the sea.

"_Ha ha! Revenge!_"

"_No fair! You scared me!_"

"_I did?_" he tilted his head.

"_Yeah!_"

"_Really? _"

The other one only nodded. Getting up, the 5 years old helped his friend out of the water.

"_Well… I am sorry… I only wanted to joke…_"

"_It is alright… I am not mad. Even if you are mischievous_" he winked and the other boy found himself grinning proudly. They finally get on the shore and greeted each other with a toddler version of a fraternal male embrace.

The boy was happy to have finally recuperated his friend, his BEST friend, after this long journey. He has known the boy since his birth, a hundred or so years ago, a few decades after his own birth. At first, he had thought that the younger one wouldn't want to play with him, because he was special, with his light hair and skin and his bright eyes that looked at him so seriously every time they met, but he realised fast enough that he was looking at him this way only because he was too shy to get near. Ok, he haven't realised it on himself, it was his mother who had told him, but the only fact that mattered was that the younger boy wasn't disgusted of him, just 'impressed'… like he himself was of the blond. So, one day, he went and sited beside him and simply invited him to play at some game together. This had marked the beginning of their friendship, a friendship that seemed to could last forever. No one could replace him, he was like a brother to him, even though they hadn't the same mother… in fact, they weren't of the same family at all, but they were feeling like brothers and that was the only thing that mattered.

"_Kebek! Ontarí:io! Come over here now, you are going to catch your death if you stay in those clothes! _" called the mothers while Damga was laughing.

"_But mom…" whined the younger, "it was not my fault. We just fall in the water…_"  
"_I do not care how it happened, I just want you dry. Come over here, we will get you both changed. _"

"_But it is freezing! We cannot get out of our clothes like that! _" complained Kebek, suddenly aware of the temperature.

"_You just had to think about it before deciding to jump in the sea. _"

Groaning, to two boy joined their mothers and Damga and, together, they went farther on the "island". Awen finally asked THE question. "_Soooo… here?_"  
"_Yes,_" was the simple answer Damga gave.

"_ But, how can this be? We are in the middle of my sea,_" pointed out a confused Magtogoek. "_I mean, that Kebek called me at some point in the sea seems normal to me since I am his mother… but why would your baby want to be born in the sea while there is plenty of land in your lands to be born on?_"

"_ If I knew… all I know is that he or she called me here. Now that I am here, I feel at ease, safe to give birth._"

As if to confirm what she just said, Damga felt a sharp pain in her lower back, but it quickly disappeared. The two Spirit Women looked at her and nodded. They knew what she meant and knew that, now, they only had to wait for the baby to give the signal. Awen lifted the leather door and they all entered the wigwam settled on the top of the turtle carapace.

**_o0o0o0o0o_**

"_ …and so, Wolastoqiyik went running to her mom screaming that Mi'kmaq's hair were on fire. Poor child, she was so afraid that her new friend was going to die that even with her soft voice it take over 5 times for my sister too calm her down enough to be able to explain that the boy's hair were naturally the color of fire._" By the end of Magtogoek story, the three women were laughing at the cuteness of her niece's innocence.  
Ontarí:io was playing a small game on the floor with Kebek, chatting at the same time, "_ So… how is he?_"

"_ Who?_"

"_ This guy?_" When Kebek quirked an eyebrow, he sighed, adding, "_The one your mom just talked of… _"

"_ Oh! He is nice… a bit weird though… he is like over-joyful some time. And he seems to like Wolastoqiyik a lot. Oh! and he look like a four years old too, just like my cousin._"

"_ Why am I the younger..._" whined the golden haired toddler.

"_ Do not be sad Ontarí:io, you will lose your title soon enough,_" answered Damga with a calm smile, massaging lovingly her large belly.

Smiling, the children went over to the expecting mother, placing one hand each on her stomach. Damga giggled when the boys gasped, startled by a kick from the baby nation. Stars of pure joy were shinning in her smooth black eyes. "_ He or she seems to like you,_"  
"_ Of course! He or she will be our Nation!_" exclaimed Ontarí:io.

_Nation_… This word had appeared in the North American Families' vocabulary with Mexihko. One day, while her parents asked her why she refused to come with them in the North of her mother's land or in the southern land of her father, she replied simply and seriously that she couldn't leave her people, since she was their nation… She couldn't really explain what she meant, she just knew it. When Damga had told that story to her spirits friends, they didn't knew what to think of it and the whole thing only even stranger when Kebek, Wolastoqiyik and Ontarí:io each affirmed that they understood Mexihko and that they, too, wouldn't like to leave to region to which they were attached. And now that Damga was pregnant, both boys firmly attested that the baby would one day be their nation. 'They themselves,' had added Kebek, 'were king of mini-nations, but the baby would be their chief, kind of.' The seriousness of the boys had surprised the mothers who just then agreed not to ask any more question about this _Nation_ thing and leave things go their way.

"_ Europa told me that it had already happened to some others of our kind too, like Afrika. He said that she had a baby, a few centuries ago, near a river in the north-east of her lands. Apparently, the girl absolutely refuses to go elsewhere than where she was born and kind of get adopted by the people living near said river. She claimed that she was their Nation, just like my Mexihko…_"

"_ Is he the father?_" asked Awen while sitting her agitated boy on her laps.

"_ No… it is Iteru, the afford-mentioned-river's spirit. It seems it is easy to tell. Apparently, the child has his brown skin and his delicate features. Anyway, even if she was not of his blood, he likes this girl like his daughter and that's all that count for Afrika and Kemet. I am glad for them… _" she sighed, "_I wish Europa could be here to see his baby…_"

"_He will see him or her sooner or later. I mean, Mexihko literally live between you and Pacha, so it is sure that he can see her often._" assured Magtogoek with a reassuring smile. She leaned back on her hand, "_Europa live over the Great Sea of East, it is not as accessible. But it only means that you will have time to make a strong_ Nation _out of your child by the time he will see you both. He will be proud and maybe we will finally understand what all this Nation thing is._"

With that, the young mothers started to laugh, treading calmly their hands in their sulking sons' hairs. The boys couldn't understand why their mother and Damga found the concept of _Nation_ so funny. Yes, they weren't able to explain it with words. Sure, they couldn't quite say were this idea came from, but why were they acting like if this impression was only a childish belief… It was frustrating!

What they didn't knew was that all that laughing from their mothers was only hiding their fear, for if they didn't knew specifically what _Nation_ meant, they knew what the simple appearance of this word implied most for them…

**_o0o0o0o0o_**

The work had started at sunset. While they were enjoying their super, Damga started to grunt, placing a hand over her stomach, massaging. Before long, she was outside, announcing that it had started before vanishing between the trees just far enough not to be seen.

Both Awen and Magtogoek had wanted to help, but they knew that the custom of the people had to be respected if the baby was meant to be their Guardian… and the custom said that a mother had to give birth alone and muffle her cries in order to make a courageous and strong boy or girl of the baby. That didn't stop the two women from listening, alert to any distressed scream that could occur. A living baby, even not courageous and strong because of a cry, was better than a death baby in every way. Same goes for the mother. They couldn't die like human, weren't born like human, but they still could experience problems from time to time.

The boys didn't know what to do. Neither of them had ever assisted to the birth of a land representative. They were the single children of their mothers after all and either too young or simply unborn when each other were born. In their toddler eyes, birth seemed like something frightening and dangerous: the adults were always nervous, everybody were silent, women always seemed in pain, even the strongest of them like Damga, the strong northern part of this continent, one of the seven former charges of the almighty Pangaea who had been the only ruler of the whole world for more years than even him/her could remember by the end of his/her life. How bad could an accouchement be to have even had the unwavering and ever joyful Damga grunt in discomfort and even pain? But, the worst part in the whole thing for the two boys was for the baby itself. All the babies were born crying, they knew this. However, the only reason to cry they knew was to be wounded or upset. Was birth a painful experience? But, if that was the case, it was HORRIBLE!

As on a cue, they all suddenly heard a weak furious wail coming from the forest. Awen went outside almost immediately and the bawling started to get nearer. Magtogoek got up and went to their shelter opening to hold the skin door open for Damga who entered the wigwam with a little squirming and crying buddle, safely wrapped in a warm and soft lynx fur.

"_It is a little boy,_" she said with a tired smile as soon as she get in, helped to her place by Awen.

She sat and both toddlers carefully approached her, looking at the distraught infant. His eyes were screwing shut, his wet face a bright red, his two tiny hands in tight fists, his feet kicking under the fur from time to time to express his discontentment. The two boys looked at each other anxiously before looking at their mothers with fear.

"_Is he hurt?_" they asked almost simultaneously.

While Damga only chuckled as an answer, Awen reassured their sons. "_ No, he is not, but to come to this world is a very big and disturbing experience for a baby. Before, he was warm and comfortable in his mother belly. All he had to do was sleep and grow. Now, he must feel the icy wind on his skin, breath the cold air, be touch by the rough and hurting as well then by the smoot. From now on, life his much more complicated for him then it had ever been. That is quite the reason to make you upset no?_"

The two boys approved quietly and Magtogoek added, "_Plus, he must be hungry now, after all this action._"

Damga nodded, "_I was only waiting to take shelter and be more comfortable before feeding him._" She reveled one of her breast and lifted her son to it, "_ There there love, do not be so upset._" As soon as he felt the nipple against is mouth, he instinctively closed his mouth on it to drink the first meal of his life, ceasing any screaming at the same time. Damga smiled, whispering kindly, "_ Here you go, no more tear now, everything is alright. You are safe, no need to fret. You will be a brave and wise warrior. A strong_ Nation_ now, will you not?_"

The baby didn't make a sound, only continued to drink hungrily and soon opened his eyes to look curiously at his surrounding with lavender blue eyes. Kebek and Ontarí:io watched in awe at the strange color of the newborn eyes. It seemed like the purple evening sky under which he was born had impregnated his eyes.

"_He looks so much like his father, he has his wide eyes, and his nose also. His hairs are black, but the looks like they will get wavy, if they all turn out like this little curl here. Europa has the same curl and wavy hair,_" sighed Damga.

"_You cannot know for sure, his hair are so short, maybe they will be straight. And, he looks a lot like you too! He has your cheekbones and he looks like he will be tall, just like you. You cannot know for sure right now who he will look the most like, he is so small._" Awen put a comforting hand on her friend shoulder. "_He is a son of your land Damga, he was born here and he belong here, whoever between you or his father he looks like. Europa will found his own heirs, just like Pacha did._"

Damga smiled and nodded. It was always a fear encountered by the female continents that, if they had a baby with another continent and that this baby looked more like the father, said father would claim him or her as HIS heir, as a child of HIS land. And no mother wanted to leave her child, the one she had carried for so long, to some far away land, no matter how near she was from the male continent.

Before long, the newborn had fallen in a deep satisfied sleep, closing his eyes slowly with a big exhausted yawn. The two boys looked at him with a found smile. Their _Nation_ was definitively the cutest baby EVER.

Suddenly, Kebec perked up. "Kanata!"

"_What?_" was the confused answer he received.

"_We should name him_ Kanata!"

"_But, son, I thought he was a _Nation_, why do you want to call him 'village'?_"  
"_Because, he will be like a village. Well, not him, but his _Nation_! A GIGANTIC village, with many many many people, like me and Ontarí:io and Wolastoqiyik and that Mi'kmaq boy, that will all work together to make him strong and big!_"

"_ Yeah, yeah! And he will be the biggest village EVER!_" added Ontarí:io for the form.

Damga chuckled, "_Well, with an explanation like that, it is hard to refuse. And, I like the meaning behind this name... So Kanata it will be._" Her smile grew as both boys cheered before stifling yawns.

"_I think it is time for young _little-nations_ to go sleep._"

The two boys whined, but their mothers gathered them in their arms anyway. Despite their protestations, they leaned in their mothers embraces to let themselves be lulled to sleep by Damga's song.

_Lay down your head  
__And I'll sing you a lullaby  
__Back to the years  
__Of loo-li,lai-lay  
__And I'll sing you to sleep  
__And I'll sing you to morrow  
__Bless you with love  
__For the road that you go_

Slowly, but surely, the toddlers started to nod, fighting sleep with more difficulties with each word sang by the continent.

_May there always be spirits  
__To watch over you  
__To guide you each step of the way  
__To guard you and keep you  
__Safe from all harm  
__Loo-li,loo-li,lai-lay_

Soon, Kebek stretched and his weight leaned entirely on his mother as he joined his friend in the Dream World. The mothers smiled and set their children comfortably on furs for the night. Only then, now that it was calm, did the two spirits noticed that Damga's belly was still big and that she was still massaging it.

"_ What-?_"

"_ It seems that my little Kanata will have a twin. However, he was not ready for neither today, neither here. This one his calling me farther south._" she sighed. "_I think he will be the last of my heirs. Kanata took me a lot of energy, I think he will own all this north area of my land._"

"_ So much?_"

She nodded. "_ If this little one take has much, well I think he will take all I have left to offer. This _Nation_ thing, my friends, shows the nearing end of our lifes I believe…_" she looked down at her newborn son and then to her still swollen stomach, "_… but, I do not regret it. I will accept this faith if it is mine. I took my place where Pangaea once has her/his, now it is my turn to leave my place to my children._"

Her two friends nodded, looking fondly at their sons while Damga lied on her back. Holding little Kanata against her with one arm she kept massaging her slightly kicked middle with her other hand. With a smile, she lulled her last heir to sleep.

_Now fall off to sleep  
__I'm not meaning to keep you  
__I'll just sit for awhile __  
And sing loo-li,lai-lay_

* * *

**_I hope it was cute... because I really tried to make it cute... while staying realistic... Anyway..._**

**I think I have some explaination to do here, so here I go!**

First, Why did I situed Canada's birth in 10 000 B.C.?

**Well, some study tend to show that Europeans people may had settled in the Americas around this era, just like the Asians before them. Since it is this mix of Asians and Europeans that made the entire Native People of Canada and the U.S.A, I tought that those two would be born around the same time then the second group's arrival. That also explain why I made the twins Native (North) America and Europa's sons, hence their resemblance to the latter's heirs' heirs (France and England). So, yeah, in truth, in my story, the North American Twins' adoptive fathers are in fact kind of their... nephews? Yeah...**

Second, Did I read right? A... turtle island?

**Yeah, a turtle island. Since Ottawa futur emplacement, Canada's birth place in my story, was still under the Champlain Sea (aka Magtogoek in the story) in those years, I had to find a way to make some solid land mass there. And then came the solution, just perfect: The Turtle Island. In a lot of Natives' myths, the world is carried by a giant turtle. In some case, said turtle only carries one people's land in which case, she's only an island and, since, yes, Canada's childhood in my story will be filled with spirit creatures (such as the spirit animals (Kumawho? and Agwigos) afford mentionned in my prologue) and natives' magic, well the Giant Turtle island does exist.**  
**  
**Third, What with all the funky name that no one understand?

**Well, I made my research to make this story the most historicaly accurate possible so I search for the names that would fit the caracters and their epoch the more. Hence the funky names that no one understand. But don't fret, here are the explaination.**

**_ - First of, Damga: _Damga mean Earth in Laurentian (which, like I said in my prologue, is a now death Iroquian language... ). Now, I know that the Laurentians didn't exist in 10 000 B.C. since the St-Lawrence river was not a river but a sea (Champlain Sea) and that most of Quebec south was under said sea, but lets tolerate anachronisms a little, they won't be TOO numerous? ^^**

**_- Then, Awen and Ontarí:io: _Both names came from the Wyandot, the Wyandot/Wendat/Huron's language. Awen means 'Water' (which is quite accurate for the Greats Lakes' personnification), while Ontarí:io means 'Great Lake' and his one of the two possible origine words for Ontario's actual name. Then again, the Wyandot didn't exist at this epoch neither, but, yeah...**

**_- And now, Magtogoek and her son: _Magtogoek is simply the name given to the Saint-Lawrence river by some Native Americans when the French came in the New World for the first time. It means, if we translate it litteraly, 'The Big Waters River' in algonquin language. In the same language, Kebek means 'Where the river narrows' and is the original name of Québec's capital city's location.**

**_- Then, Wolastoqiyik and Mi'kmaq: _Respectively New Brunswick and Nova Scotia. Wolastoqiyik is the original name for the Maliseet people, coming largely from New Brunswick. Mi'kmaq is the Mikmaq way to write Mikmaq, one of Nova Scotia Native People. **

**_ - Finaly came the others' names: Pangea _is simply the name of what he/she is: Pangea, the HOLE united world, the very first representative AND the only one in the first generation. Since he/she represents ALL those thing, I decided that nobody ever knew his/her gender, not even his/her 'children'. So, while speaking of Pangea, every one would always use both gender._ Pacha _(South America) get his name from the name 'Pacha-mama' which is used by some South Americains to talk about the Mother Earth. Since South America his a man in my story, I cut the 'mama' and kept the 'pacha'. Mexihko is one of the formal name of the country, in Native American._ Europa_ is simply Europa in latin, the once most spreaded language in the continent, even if not at this epoch._ Afrika_ is Africa in Swahili, one of the most spoken language actualy spoken in Africa._ Iteru _was the formal name of the Nile River in Anciant Egypt and_ Kemet _is one of the formal name of Egypt. It means 'Black Land' and makes reference to the fertilized land on the Nile bank.**

Finaly, what's that song?

**That song is_Sleepsong_ by Secret Garden. It's a nice irish lullaby that a modified just a little bit (I changed 'angels' for 'spirits' big deal) and that I found quite fitting for this chapter since it's a kind of benediction from a mother that know that she will not always be there for her child, just like Damga knows that, one day, Kanata will have to walk on this world without her by his side. As for the fact that it is Irish, I tought that it could have been Europa who had teached it to her, in their language mind you... lately, Europa will transmit it to Britannia that will sing it to her sons and people in her own language and so on until today. Yeah!**

**Thanks for reading**

**R&R? Pretty Please?**


	3. A way to survive

_**So, since this is the last of my already written chapters, this is my last update before a while**_

_**Hope you'll enjoy...**_

**WARNING: Nothing...**

**Canada/Kanata, America/Amelige, Ancient Egypt/Kemet and Ancient Greece/Hellás belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. **

**Kebek (Québec), Ontarí:io (Ontario), Wolastoqiyik (New-Brunswick) and Mi'kmaq (Nova-Scotia) belong to ctcsherry**

***Take a HUGE breath* Damga, Magtogoek, Awen, Apaqt, Qanik, Menigu, Báisteach, Europa, Stadakona, Hochelaga, Innu, Afrika and Pacha are my OCs**

* * *

**~ 2000 B.C.**

Europa never came back to see his sons in the end. He never got the chance…

None of his people went on Damga's land again, never giving him the opportunity to go back himself. The people he "gave" Damga so long ago had long since became Damga's people and, now, none of the power emanating from her land made it possible for him to meet her again. Europa was an old spirit, one of the second generation ones. They weren't able like their heirs to travel from land to land by themselves. Without at least one of his people to bring his energy with him on the journey, he wouldn't be able to survive on another's land, if he was able to get to it that is. He couldn't force humans to travel; he could only hope they would want by themself. As a Land Spirit, he was there to assist his humans, not force them in anything… even if it meant that they would never know about the faraway lands to where some of their formers fellows had left. Even if it saddened him, all Europa could do was sit on the shore of his farther in west land and daydream about is sons while waiting for one of his people to get the courage and the curiosity of sailing over sea…

It wasn't like if he had something else to do. He had raised his heirs and, now, the oldest of them had taken this place with the newest. Lately, he had started to feel even weaker than he felt when the last of them had appeared. With time, his heirs had forgotten much of what he had told them, favouring their own culture, which was quite alright. Still, they did not recognize Pangaea's tongue anymore, preferring things such as Greek, Gaelic and so on. They didn't understand each other's anymore. They had their own people; always fighting those they once called their brothers. And, most of all, they did not recognize HIM. They knew him, they knew EUROPA, but had forgotten all about their caretaker, about the man who had willingly and, even a bit lovingly, sacrificed all he had, all that gave him power, LIFE, so they would survive. Now, they only saw him as a prize, the one who would be able to submit, if not KILL the Great Europa would, in their mind, undoubtedly be the most powerful of them and be able to tame any of their "fellow" nation. He had raised them with his fantasies of greatness and they had well learned and still well remembered THAT teaching. As for him, he was slowly but surely fading and, sooner or later, he would only remain as a ghost of his former glorious self, no more able to heal himself and come back from the death. He would die with the next mortal strife, maybe even killed by a mere human just like Afrika, and no one but his fellow continents would mourn him. Perhaps that was another reason why he wanted to get to Damga, to flee this place, to hide from his ingrate bloodthirsty, but undoubtedly HIS, heirs. All he could do now was stay away from the powerful Nations he had raised and wait for death or for Báisteach to come and tell him the stories of the others Lands.

Báisteach, or the Rain Spirit, was one of the few Travelling Spirits of the second generation. Those owed their existence to more than one Land's essence and, because of that, were able to travel back and forth between lands. Qanik, the Snow, through his brother Báisteach, was the one who was giving the most information about the American Twins. You see, since they were travellers, Travelling Spirits were never to found about the idea of staying put. Yet, they were always exceptions. Like Báisteach who had took a peculiar attachment to one of his island in the north-west, part of his heir Britannia's land, and was more than willing to stop by and rest while telling Europa all he had learn, from his siblings or by himself. From Qanik, he always got news from the twins, the first being that he had HAD twins with Damga; the last ones of her heirs apparently, owners of two HUGE pieces of her land. He was always eager to learn a bit more about his faraway sons and Báisteach always had a lot to tell since his brother was kind of a family member for the North Americans. Well, that was one of the advantages when you were the "husband" of an Ex-Sea, North American River's Spirit who happened to be not only a protégé, but one of the very good friends of said North America's Spirit and almost aunt of the older son. Let's say that Qanik knew approximately all they had to know about the boys.

And it only made Europa more eager to meet them. '_Sooner or later,_' he tought, '_my heirs will feel the call of the sea, the call of the western lands, and, if I hide well, I will meet you, finally, my boys. I, at least, die trying too._'

But he never came back to see his sons in the end. He never got the chance… And Qanik was the one to break the news this time…

**_o0o0o0o0o_**

It was the end of autumn, and with it came the last harvest of all of what the land had been generous enough to accept in her earth and make grow. It was also the first snow and, like they often did, Awen, Damga and Magtogoek were reuniting with their children at the junctions of Magtogoek's river and the last of Awen's great lakes. In this one occasion, Apaqt, Magtogoek's little sister and Gulf Spirit, Menigu, the East Islands' Spirit, and their child/heir had joined them. Ontarí:io was quite impressed by Mi'kmaq's hairs who seemed both used and annoyed by the attention. Wolastoqiyik, her, was quite happy to, FINALLY, have another female personification to play with, though Hochelaga was only around seven moons old and not really quite the ideal playmate for a four years old girl. Yet, seeing the baby girl squeal, babble and try to eat her whole fist or her foot was always funny to watch.

The River Brothers, as Kebek, Stadakona and Innu had been nicknamed, were currently trying to make a totem out of themselves and some snow under the attentive eyes of Amelige and Kanata. The twins were looking about two years old, both quite tall and alert for their age. Their hair, black when they were born, had lightened and both now had paler skin and light brown hair, a bit redder in the older case. They were twins, no doubt about it, the link between them two was just too strong to ignore. Nevertheless they were as similar as they were different. Where Kanata's hair was wavy with an odd curl like his father, Amelige's one was straight, much like is mother, and topped with a rebellious cowlick, which was an original trait of him, just like in Kebek case. Where Kanata's eyes were a bluish-purple reminding the sunset sky, Amelige's ones were of a pale, dawn sky blue color. While the older was a calm, reserved and patient snow and starry night lover, his brother was a sunny hurricane of scream, impatience and running.

As Stadakona finally found a way to stand on their snow-made totemic whale, the wind picked up and, before soon, the tree boys were completely shoved under the snow. Yet, they only needed to shake themselves a bit to get rid of the cold sticky substance and, when they turned around to look at their laughing mother; they all had a great surprise.

"Addath!" squealed the youngest of them, running toward the snow skinned, silver haired pearl grey eyed laughing young man. Magtogoek's children hadn't inherited that much from their pale father. Sure thing, their skins were a bit paler then their mother and a bit cooler too. They seemed to enjoy snow as much as warm water. Kebek also had his round eyes while his siblings, if they didn't have them, had at least a perfect mix between their father's eye and their mother's slanting ones. Of them all, Stadakona seemed to have inherited the most of his father with his grey eyes and is pale blond hair in which some locks almost seemed as white as Qanik's ones. On the opposite, except for her skin tone and the form her eyes, Hochelaga, even at her young age, seemed like an exact miniaturized copy of her mother, same changing eyes, depending on Magtogoek's river color, same black hair, reflecting blue in the sunnier days. Yet, surprisingly enough, both children seemed to be the most similar to their father by their personality: Joyful, agitated and yet, able to give the coldest shoulder and have the most depressed attitude when upset. This coldness, yet much calmer and, consequently, scarier, was also observed in the darkest mood of Innu whose habitual calm attitude seemed inherited from their mother. However, Innu was the only one to never have thrown a tantrum able to remind of a raging snow storm or furious rapids.

Soon enough, the three boys and their friends had joined the traveler, eager to learn all the things he had to tell them. However, one of the children wasn't too happy to see the man; Hochelaga seemed rather distressed by the attention that was given to her by the new comer. Being born 6 moons earlier, during spring, she had never been given the chance to meet her father before this day and, even if she already had similarities with him, he was simply a stranger, a quite fair and cold skinned and overwhelming stranger. Sure enough, it didn't take long before she started whining and threatened to start crying.

"_Hey Hochelaga. Do not cry like that, you do not recognize daddy?_" asked Innu, a bit dumbfounded.

"_It is okay sonny,_" replied Qanik, laughing while ruffling his son's hair, "_ You were the same the first time you saw me you know. You did not know who I was at that moment, so you were scared. So were your brothers. The last time it happened, at your birth, was two thousand years ago, so, sure enough, you know who I am quite well now. It is always the same for her, she only need her adaptation time too._"

"_ If only you could come more often…_" sighed Kebek dejectedly.

"_ That would be sad for Ontarí:io no? He would be the one to never see his father then. _"

"_ Yeah, I suppose… but sometime we really miss you… And, it is a shame that we always have to be content with only a few moons of your presence._"

"_ I know my boy, but you know, you have your sibling to keep you company in my absence. Plus you are the older. Sometime, to be the older is to be the stronger and to be the stronger is to be able to make some sacrifices for your friends._"

At this, Kebek fell silent. Little did Qanik knew how much that affirmation would mark his son, even a lot later after this day. The solemn expression of his oldest child reminded him of his displeasing job and he soon grew quite solemn too.

Seeing the change in her lover expression, Magtogoek switched Hochelaga in one of her arms and rubbed the Snow Spirit's arm with her free hand. "_What is wrong love? Why are you so serious suddenly? Is it because of one of the news you bring for us?_"  
"_Always so clever, are you my dear?_" sighed Qanik with a small smile. The air around the group rapidly became much colder. "_I have, indeed, a new that will not please anyone, I fear. But, it is my duty to give it, because hiding it would be absolutely disrespectful._" He sat and was rapidly imitated by all the rest of the group. Setting his blond son on his lap, he sighed. Looking sympathetically at Kanata and Amelige, he then looked at his curious sons and then at his daughter. The weight of his new seemed so much heavier now that he was placing himself at Europa's place. He made eye contact with Damga and, when she nodded, took a big breath before announcing, "_Europa is dead._"

The new fell like a ton of bricks and you could almost have heard snow flake set on the ground in the silence that followed. Before long though, the reactions came. There were surprised gasps, sad sighs and protesting mumbled questions. How could this be possible, so soon after Afrika? Yet, soon enough, all those ceased when the distinguish sound of a sob was heard. Everyone looked at the twins that had found refuges in the strong embrace of their mother. She was calmly whispering sweet nothing too her weeping sons. It's was not the loss of Europa that made them grieved, they didn't even knew him, except for what their mother told them. No, what made them cry was, precisely the fact that they didn't knew him… and never could. It was the loss of their father, of a chance to meet him, to show him all they had discovered, to learn all he had to teach them, to finally be just like their half-sister who always had so much to tell about her own father.  
Kebek suddenly felt even worse about is previous comment. How could he complain because he rarely caught the chance to see his father? At least he COULD see him. At least HE WAS ALIVE!

Seeing the gloomy look on his older son's face, Qanik petted his hair, smiling knowingly when guilt filled brown eyes met his calm grey ones. He knew his son understood, knew he had learnt a great lesson just now. But he also knew that he couldn't let his son beat himself like that. Children were meant to be a bit egoist, they just needed to be remembered sometime that they were luckier than other children could be.

After a few more minutes, the twins had calmed and a respectful silence falls on the forest again. All of Damga lands were grieving with her, yet she did not shed a tears. It was not really the death of a lover that she regretted, but the one of a fellow. She had loved Europa for a few years, had had his sons, but that was millenniums ago. Plus, it was mostly driven by their instinctive seeking for heirs. Their people had joined and, in order to get them well represented, they had to make a child, a representation, or in that case two representations, together to embody their _Nations_. It was a well know thing that a representative that had to be would find a way to be. The world was just well done like that. Their generation of Land Spirits didn't really know feelings such as love and jealousy in that situation. That is why she wouldn't have cared if Afrika or another of her female fellows had had a child with Europa. That is why she never felt guilty of having sons with Europa after having had a daughter with Pacha, why he had been glad to meet them instead of angry. As far as they were concerned, she could have had children with who she wanted and the same went for them. Yet, she still liked Europa like a friend, like one of them, the Pangaea's heirs.  
She kissed both her children's heads and took a breath, most like her friend before his breaking new. "_Was it one of Afrika's? Seeking revenge perhaps? It would be understandable…_"

Qanik shook his head, "_ It was one of his heirs…_" he trailed off as everyone exclaimed their shocked surprise. "_ Apparently, said heir saw him like an obstacle in his conquest for land and power. While Afrika's death had been a _mistake_, a _collateral damage_ of some war between Kemet's people and Hellás' one, Europa was killed by his heir hand. Thanks to that, now, some of them do not have people yet and do not have their mentor either. He seems you were right Damga: it is the beginning of the end for your kind that came with your heirs' arrival, particularly on the other side of the great sea of east. They seem to only know war and the thirst for power. Europa had felt it coming, he passed the last centuries hidden from the ones he once played with._"

Instantely, Stadakona looked at his mother. " Adanaho _tell me it is not true! Tell me we will not kill you!_"

"_ You will not son, I know it. We made sure to teach you all the respect for life and the love of peace._"

"_ Europa sought power and he probably raised his heirs with the same ideology. I had warned him, so had Pacha before we parted from the others to our respective lands so long ago… he would have been a victim of his own hunger in the end. To die fearing your own people is a sad, sad end, indeed._"

"_ But… if it was a war that caused this heir to kill him? Maybe he only obeyed his Chief,_ suggested Menigu. "_ It does not excuse the act, but at least it explain it._"

"_ Well, then, it means that Europa did not teach is heirs right._" answered Apaqt.

"_ Sister! He just died! You can not judge a death like that!_"

"_ What does Apaqt means mother?_" asked Kanata.

"_ That Europa did not teach the respect of life to his children and forgot to tell them their place as representations._" answered Damga.

"_ Their place?_" asked Amelige.

"_ To obey your Chief, to protect your people, to make sure your fellows survive._"

"_ To be a representative is to be the child of your people as much as its parent._" nodded Awen. "_ You must obey it, let it protect you and raise you, but you must also protect it, lead it to the path, but never force it to walk it and, mostly, always get its back, love it and be proud of it. To not be able to do it is to not have shown him the good path… or to be really unlucky._"

"_ Europa would never have told that to his heirs. It is no way to be powerful,_" sighed Damga.

"_ No, indeed, it is a way to survive._"

* * *

**NOOOO! Europa! How could you do this to your sons! **

**Oh! But, what is that! There is new name in this chapter!**

** - _Báisteach_ (pronounce baw-ish-thioch): It means "rain" in Irish Gaelic. Since Báisteach is friend with Britannia (I wonder why…), she was the one to name him.**

**- _Qanik_: Means "falling snow/snow flake" in Inuktitut. Same here, since Magtogoek is Qanik's lover, she named him. Yet, Damga gave her the idea for the name, suggesting a Inuktitut word (pretty accurate no?)**

**- _Apaqt_: It means "sea" in Mi'kmaq**

**- _Menigu_: "Island" in Mi'kmaq (It is not mentioned in the chapter, but Menigu is a men, therefor, he couldn't give birth to Mi'kmaq (no, there is no Mpreg in my stories, sorry if you like it...). And, since there was no population on his land when Mi'kmaq appeared, he couln't have had a relation with a human women. That is why Mi'kmaq is his heir and not his son… even if he treat him like one.)**

**- _Stadakona_: Name of the Native's village established on Québec city actual emplacement.**

**- _Innu_: Name of one of the Native tribes that lived around Trois-Rivière actual emplacement and name of the people who asked for the foundation of the trading post that would become eventually the actual city that we now know.**

**- _Hochelaga_: Name of the Native's village established on Montreal actual emplacement.**

**So, like I said, that will be my last update before a while because:**

**1. I must now write the next chapter instead of just publishing it**

**2. Well, I'll be frank with you, the lack of review kind of... discourage me? I'm mean, I like to write and stuff, but I'd like to know what my readers think of my story. Right now, I feel like people just click on the link but don't read my thing... Of course, I'm not saying *takes a treatening voice* "NO MORE CHAPTER BEFORE I GET 10 REVIEWS MOUAHAH!"... it's not really my style. Plus, I have so much ideas for the next chapters that I couldn't just stop here and there and give up this project. I'm just saying that getting a little "_Eh, I like this story_" or even a "_Yeah, not bad. Could be better but I'm still looking forward to read the rest of this_" could encourage me to write the next chapter faster. **

**So, that all folks, hope I didn't sound like a attention whore because... well, that's really NOT my goal here ^^'**

**READ, ENJOY AND REVIEWS ^^**


	4. Les Portes du nouveau monde

_ **Oh God! This one was hard to make. Not that I don't like (even if I'm not particularly proud of it) but, jeez, did I miss inspiration for it.**_

**Anyway, there is no warning for this one either I suppose. Implicate non-explicit nudity maybe? And baddly translated Norwegian too...That would be pretty much it.**

**I propose you to listen to _Vinland_ by Les Bâtards de Nord (easily found on my favorite and well know video browser) while reading this.**

**Soo, for the formalities:**

**Canada/Kanata, Amelige/America, Nóreegr/Norway and Kumajirou belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. **

**Kebek (Québec) and Maikan (Labrador) belong to ctcsherry**

**Damga, Magtogoek, Awen, Apaqt, Europa, Stadakona, Hochelaga and Pagaea are my OCs**

* * *

**~1000**

The sky was clear of any clouds on this sweet summer morning yet, here on the sea, the air was still chilling. A cold marine wind swelled the sails of the drakkar that led the Gods know where. It has been more than a month now and the crew was starting to despair. Were they never going to see land or were they going to fall at the end of the world? Or worst, being ate by Jörmungand!

Feeling, the nervousness of his people, the young nation couldn't help but feel nervous to. Before he could do something about it though, his captain exited the tent serving as a shelter on the longboat and looked down at him, who was resting near the dragon head.

"Nóreegr? Er greit alt? Ikke fortell meg at du er red!" ("Norway? Is everything alright? Don't tell me you are scared!"). With that, the great Leif Ericson, captain of their boat and optimist at the core, laughed.

"Vel ... Vi gjorde mistet i løpet av vår destinasjon ... Mannskapet er opprørt og du vet hvordan følelsene mine folk meg påvirke," ("Well… We did lose the course of our destination… The crew is upset and you know how the feelings of my people affect me,") answered Nóreegr with an unfazed expression nonetheless.

Leif raised an uncertain eyebrow, "Ja, jeg ser at…" (Yeah, I see that…") He then left to take care of is responsibility.

Left alone, Nóreegr closed his eyes and tried to calm himself by concentring on the part of his people who was still on land and safe. So soon in the morning, he could only hear the voice of the men already working and the sea waves blending with the piercing cries of seagulls- WAIT SEAGULLS?! But, if there was seagulls, that only meant-

"LAND! LAND! LAND!"

The man continued to scream in ecstasy, but, sure enough, his voice was soon drowned by the exclamation of joy of the other men. In less than a minute, all of the crewmembers were looking over the sea at the faint strip of land that was profiling gostly in the horizon. Nóreegr suddenly felt a strong hand on his shoulder and he lokked at the captain:

"Hva synes du om at Lukàs? Det synes vi endelig nådd slutten av denne reisen!" ("What do you think about that Lukàs? It seems we finally reached the end of this journey!")

"Jeg mener det bare begynner faktisk" ("I believe it only begins actually") said Nóreegr before looking with a well hided excitation at the land mass before him. "Splitte steinmur, åpner fjorden døren til en ny verden..." ("Splitting the rock wall, the fjord is opening us the door of the new world").

_**o0o0o0o0o**_

Kebek was playing with some humans kids in a shallow river far north in his territory. Well, not THAT far in the north, actually, but still pretty much far considering his own mother didn't go there often anymore. He was quite proud to say Magtogoek was trusting him enough to leave him alone and in care of Kanata… even though said Kanata was gone by himself a few days ago along with his bear and Kebek wolf, Maikan. Magtogoek had stayed with her daughter for the month and allowed her older son to go by himself as long as he stayed with some tribe for the night and kept at least Maikan with him when he was travelling. Kanata, whom mother had left with them to pass some time with her daughter, had been allowed to go on the journey with him as long as he respected the same condition. So, here they were now, Kebek staying for a while with one of the numerous Innu tribes while Kanata was Spirits know where.

However, as the sun was reaching the Zenith, Kebek heard the happy squealing of his temporary protégé approach the river. Sure enough, the playful barks and growls of their spiritual companions was not far back. A few minutes later, the young light haired child reached the shore, panting but glad, the two animals not far after him, panting too. As soon as he was able to speak, a rapid flow of Innu-aimun escaped his lips:

"_See that Kebek! I won! I beat both Kumajirou and Maikan!_"

"_Yes, I saw… But it is a bit unfair no? You are this whole land, you are faster on it and you know it. If you were on Amelige lands, I'm pretty sure both Kuma and Maikan could beat you._"

Kanata pouted while Kebek and some of his friends were getting out of the water to return to the village. It was summer and men as well as women were wearing just enough to keep privacy. In those kinds of clothes, both Kebek and Kanata tattoos were showing a lot. Kanata only had a few simple lines on his fore arms and a turtle on the back of his neck, Kebek had several lines and dotes forming some kind of intricate pattern on the very top of his chest, between his shoulders, and a snake around one of his calf, for healthiness. Both beings young boys hadn't took part in any conflict yet and weren't allowed to have many tattoos since those were signs of warrior strength. Yet, since they were both 'land spirit', they were allowed a few even at their age. Even Hochelaga, the youngest of the River Siblings, had a tattoo, for beauty, even though Damga, Awen, Magtogoek and her sister had a lot more of them, being adults women.

When Kebek was dressed, Kanata remembered why he had been so eager to talk to him. In Laurentien, he said:

"_Kebek! There is strangers on my east coast._"

"_What?!_"

"_Careful Kebek! Speak in the language of the Laurentien, I do not want the Innus to be scared by my news!_"

If he hadn't been nervous about Kanata's news, Kebek would have probably laugh at seeing the young 'four years old' with a severe frown and his fists on his hips.

"_Are you sure Kanata? They are not a new people of your lands?_"

"_No! They are not my people, I can feel it… and… one of them feels like.. he is like me._" Kanata didn't seem sure if he should be happy or scared by that, neither did Kebek.

"_A _Nation_? Are you sure?!_"

Kanata nodded, "_Yes I am, I can feel it in my belly. I think… I think they come from my father's old lands…"_

Now, Kebek was PRETTY SURE he must NOT let Kanata alone with these new strangers. It was his own heirs that had killed Europa, who knew what they could have done to Europa's sons.

_**o0o0o0o0o**_

Peeking through the branches of a bush, both Kanata and Kebek were looking at the strange newcomers, whispering between themselves in Laurentien, the favorite tong of Kebek since all his siblings understood it too.

"_And this one, have you seen? His hair are even more light then mine, though not as light as your father's or Stadakona's hair._"

"_Yeah… oh, look! This one has leaf colored eyes! How strange… I knew blue, brown and violet eyes, but never had I seen green eyes before_."

"_Maybe I should go talk to the Beothuks, they could know more about them since this is their land-_"

"_Why is Maikan grow-_"

"Kom deg opp!" ("Get up!")

"Eep!"

The children jumped and turned to look at the man who was looking at them. Well, they more precisely were looking at the strange pointy, and visibly dangerous, thing just in front of Kebek face. What was it, it was so shinny. Maikan and Kumajirou were both growling, but were also both restrained by some other men. The one just before them looked like he was 16 years old, with a bored face, really light blond hair, and dark blue eyes. But, mostly, they could feel it, he was like them. He opened his mouth again:

"Hvem er du?" ("Who are you?")

* * *

**Facts time:**

**Not much, just too say that the Norse/Vikings arrived to Vinland around 1000 by accident. They in fact wanted to go to Groenland, but got lost XD. Leif Ericson, also know as Eric the Red (if I understood all this story of changings names well) was "the one" to discover America, even though he was not alone of course.**

**Tattoo was used amongst _adults_ natives for two reasons. For men, it was a way to show they were great warriors: the more tattoos = the more good warrior. For women, it was a way to decorate the body and be more pretty. Even though they are children, Kebek and Kanata have tattoo because they are badasses "land spirits", therefor they are already WAY older the any warriors and they deserve respects. Tattoo = respect.**

**_Nóreegr_ is the name of Norway in Norse**

**_Maikan_ means Wolf in Innu-aimun, the language of the Innu people**

**My Norse is in fact Modern Nowergian traducted on Google and, yes, yes, I am ashamed. But, what can I do: I don't be speak Norwegian nor do I speak Norse and neither do my friends. Sorry. But... if there is any Norwegian speaker reading this and willing to help me get those sentences right, feel free to contact me by PM ^^ In fact, I would REALLY appreciate it!**

**That's all folks!**

_**R&R**_


	5. Den skrælingar

Paste your document here...

**~Hey there people, long time no see~**

**The thing is, my semester's end and Holidays took me a lot more time that I thought. That, and I had a lack of inspiration… again -_-'**

**But, all's well now! So, without further… anything, here goes ****_Den skrælingar_**** or, if you prefer in English: The (pluriel) Skrælings (scrawny ones) aka the Natives in the Vikings' minds…**

**WARNING: Euhm… nothing… except really bad Norse that's in fact equally bad Google Translated English in Norwegian…**

**Only the fanfic., Montréal character, Québec-City character and Trois-Rivières character belongs to me.**

* * *

~ 1350

Barely a century later, the two boys had developed quite the nice relation with their "big brother". It hasn't been an easy thing to do thought…

_Flash back~~_

_Kicking and snarling, that's how Kanata and Kebek made their first entry in the Viking camp. Shortly after Nóreegr's men had grabbed them, and tied their beasts to a big pole near de longboats, they lead them in the tallest tent of the camp before setting them down. As soon as their feet touched the ground, they made a dash for the door, but were rapidly grabbed and forcefully sat on someone laps._

_Joining them on the ground, the teen grabbed a stick and draw some kind of map in the dirt. Squirming and screaming, the children refused to calm down until their captor forced them to look on the floor. Locking their eyes on the drawing, they saw some kind of map of the eastern parts of their lands and also the island whose representative they had met one time, because Damga had took care of her before she disappeared from her view. Damga had once said that she hadn't felt this part of her land since the girl had appeared, even though the Dorset people and this island were hers too. On the teen map however, they also saw some foreign lands farther east, across the ocean. The map was really crudely made in their opinion; it wasn't even showing the small rivers, forest and lakes, only the approximate form of the lands … No Natives would have let a map THIS incomplete… _

_The teen circled one of the unknown islands, well, a part of it, and pointed his chest, grumbling something. Both children cocked their heads and the light headed sighted before repeating the sequence slower, patiently. Finally, Kanata's face brightened and he pointed the teen, "Nóreegr" and then the island "Nóreegr". His accent, speaking the weird language, was thick, yet the stranger seemed to understand. He nodded then pointed the two of them with two fingers before pointing to Kanata's land with only his forefinger. Both boys frowned._

_"_I think he thinks we are both the representative of my whole land._"_

_"_He does not seem to still know the vastness of it… We should make him believe there is not much more to it."

_"_How?_"_

_"_Watch and learn_," answered Kebek with a small smirk. Used to this kind of answer, Kanata fixed his eyes on his friend hands. That's how he had learned everything he knew, by observing, studying and imitating. Teaching was not something his mother, or anyone he knew for that matter, did. To learn, a child had to teach himself by observing and today course was How to fool a suspect individual by his friend Kebek._

_The older of the pair had took the stick in his hand and was now completing the map as crudely as their 'guest' so it was barely showing more than what the strangers already knew or would probably discover sooner or later. In the end, the map was realist, but completely inaccurate._

_"_There!_" said Kebek with a proud smile, looking at the teenage white man. Said young man looked at the 'new' map and pointed them, then the land. Kanata shook his head and pointed the whole land, including his brother's one, then he pointed himself. "_Kanata_."_

_Kebek then circled his, his cousin's and Mi'kmaq's territories like his own. "_Kebek_." Finaly, he showed the very north of Kanata's land and the very east of his, "_Kumajirou and Maikan_."_

_"Kumeguiro end Maykan?" articulated unskilfully Nóreegr._

_The boys, who had miraculously understood pointed outside. Kanata then repeated, "_ . _," he growled and clawed the air, "_and Ma. _" he howled._

_The teen nodded and told something to his captain. The man released the children to left the tent, leaving the dumbfounded Native boys on the floor, perplexed. Barely 5 minutes later, a polar bear cub and a young wolf barrelled in the skin shelter and jumped on their respective owners, licking any and every parts of them they could reach._

_"_You are alright?_"_

_"_Are you wounded?_"_

_"_Do you want me-_"_

_"_US!_"_

_"_Us to kill him? Them?_"_

_"_Calm down, we are alright_," answered Kanata._

_"_We do not want you to kill anyone Maikan_," added Kebek._

_"_Anyway, Kebek put a malediction on him… Maybe you should lift it, since he does not seem threatening after all…_"_

_"_Mmmm… I am not sure-_"_

_"_Kebek!_"_

_"_I just want to make sure alright!_"_

_End flash back~~_

In the end, Kebek did lift the malediction before Nóreegr could felt the effect of it. Many years had passed since then and the kids had learned dutifully their 'big' brother's language and custom, yet, they still didn't meet his Christian precepts, refusing to agree to the idea of a unique and almighty god. The Viking hadn't helped his case in convincing his little protégés, being not quite convinced by those precepts himself for a start. He had, after all, just 'adopted', rather forcefully, the religion when he met the boys, three centuries earlier.

The camp where they had met had been abandoned 10 year after his creation, for "adults' reasons" according to Nóreegr, or Lukas like they had learnt to call him in front of mortals. They had moved father in the south, closer to Wolastoqiyik's land. Many things had changed since this epoch: Nóreegr, now a young man around '20 years old', was no longer doubtful of his religion, making him more and more desperate of converting his young brothers, now looking like 9 years old and 13 years old boys and as stubborn in their own believes than never. This inflexibility was making Lukas anxious in his capacity of holding on the two colonies who were still two wild in his liking. Yet, he was finding some kind of relief in his abilities to make them happy, being called "big brother", teaching them his language and other small things, like their new names. Kanata had been renamed Björn, first because of Kumajirou, but also because he had proved to be really strong since his first fights with the Vikings boys, sometime two time is age. Kebek, him, had been baptised Gunnulf, because he was quite literally quite feisty when wanted. In the same time their land name became Vínland and Markland.

They had also met their other 'big' brother, Nóreegr's younger brother, Ísland, a '15 years old', fair skinned, silver haired boy. He was, according to Nóreegr, the real discoverer of their land, yet was too young at that time to travel, so Nóreegr had left with his men in his place, even though they were all worthless criminals in his mind... But now that Emil was old enough to handle himself while his brother was occupied by the colonies affairs, he had insisted in meeting the boys. The three kids had quickly become close brothers and often shared all of their adventures, discoveries and weapons. The only thing the two natives kept for themselves where the existence of their families, justifying their long absences by saying they had to meet with their people that refused to mingle with the colonists, most too the despair of their colonists brothers.

This day was no different than any other they passed all together in the colonies: waking up with their brothers, eating breakfast, talking a bit, bicker playfully with the European youth before settling for a more lucrative activity which consisted, that day, in hunting. All armed of their bows, the three boys went in the forest, silently walking between the trees and among the bushes. Emil had his brothers to thanks for the fact that he knew how to hunt big games. For a long time, Lukas had been too preoccupied by his duty to teach his younger brother how to use a hunting weapon and he had to guess with the way his folks as taught him to fight. In the end, Emil had managed to survive with snare and small prey, never sneaky enough to approach bigger beast. When Lukas had finally manages to have some time for that with his brother, Emil had proudly shown him what he already knew since a few decades, thanks to the Natives Vikings.

Emil as about shoot a deer when Kebek jumped in front of him, the sudden movement alerting the dear which raised his white tail before jumping over a dead tree and disappear in the darkness of the forest. Emil growled, lowering is bow and getting is arrow back in is quiver before looking at the younger teen.

"Gunnulf! Hva i helvete?!" ("What the hell?!") raged Emil.

"Du kan ikke drepe en hjort," ("You cannot kill a deer,") replied calmly Kebek.

"Og hvorfor ikke? Vi gjorde to dager siden, hvorfor kan ikke jeg nå?" ("And why not? We did two days ago, why can't I now?!")

"Fordi, som du sa, gjorde vi to dager siden. Hjort Ånd hadde fortsatt ikke tilgitt oss." ("Because, like you said, we did two days ago. The Deer Spirit had still not forgiven us.") He pointed to the rotting bones tied to a branch not far from them. The bones of their last prey. "Se? De er fortsatt i treet." ("See? They are still in the tree.")

"Men Haren har akseptert våre gaver," ("But the hare has accepted our gifts,") added Kanata as he approached with Maikan and Kumajirou. "Jeg har nettopp sjekket, har bein falt, er Ånden i fred." ("I have just checked, the bones have fallen, the Spirit is at peace.")

"Ikke det igjen..." ("Not that again…") moaned Emil. "Gutter, kom igjen, er det ingen Hjort Ånd, eller er det en Haren Ånden, og det er ingen grunn til å bli tilgitt fordi vi spiser! Du vet det, fortalte vi deg. Det er bare Gud og Gud satte dyrene på jorda, slik at vi kunne spise dem! Det er alt! Den eneste vi har å takke Gud og vi gjør det ved å be før vi spiser! Bønnene dere to burde VIRKELIG bli med! " ("Guys, come on, there is no Deer Spirit, or is there a Hare Spirit, and there is no need to be forgiven because we eat! You know that, we told you. There is only God and God put the animals on Earth so we could eat them! That's all! The only one we have to thank is God and we do it by praying before we eat! Prayers you two should REALLY join!")

"Jeg vil ikke be noen slags spøk å takke for maten min," ("I will not pray some kind of joke to thank for my food,") growled Kebek. "Det er ikke din 'Gud' som dør å gi meg mat, det er en hjort. Så jeg vil takke hjort. Slutten av diskusjonen." ("It's not your 'God' who dies to give me food, it's a deer. So I will thank the deer. End of the discussion.")

And, normally, this WOULD have been the end of the discution: Emil would have snorted, Kebek sulked and Kanata, after a moment, would have proposed to get going. In the end, they would have hunted whatever the Natives deemed safe to hunt even if Emil found it stupid and get home happy and proud of their catch. Yet, this time, it was not a normal argument…

"Du ber en INGENTING! Rotting bein er ikke en melding fra ånd, er det NATUREN. Bones er råtne, enten du legge dem til trær eller la dem på gulvene. Det er det bein gjør: de får grønnere, falle i stykker og forsvinne. Ikke ånder underforstått. Vet du hvorfor?" ("You are praying a NOTHING! Rotting bones is not a message from the spirit, it's NATURE. Bones are rotting, either you attach them to trees or leave them on the floors. That's what bones do: they get greener, fall to pieces and disappear. Not spirits implied. You know why?") he asked like you do to a child. "Fordi. de. IKKE. eksisterer!" ("Because. they. do. NOT. exist!")

Kanata huffed, like someone who as to explain a very simple thing to a very stupid person. "Hva om Puffin i så fall? Og Lukas 'troll? Hva er de, hvis de ikke er ånder? Og hva med vår brors magi?" ("What about Puffin in that case? And Lukas' troll? What are they if they are not spirits? And what about our brother's magic?")

"De er Nation følgesvenner og krefter! Det er ikke det samme! Dette er en Viking koloni, en KRISTEN koloni, og jeg vil ikke jakte noen hedninger 'guder' å ta deg!" ("They are Nation's Companions and powers! It's not the same thing! This is a Viking colony, a CHRISTIAN colony and I will not prey some pagans 'gods' to please you!")

That was it, Kanata would not let is people get endangered because of some stubborn nonbeliever. "Du kan gjøre hva du vil på ditt land, men på VÅRT land, i VÅR tilstedeværelse, vil du respektere VÅR ånd slik at VÅRE folk ikke vil dø av brennevin sint på aktelse DIN!" ("You can do what you want on your land, but on OUR land, in OUR presence, you will respect OUR spirits so OUR people won't die of the Spirits being angry at YOUR disrespect!")

"Dette er mitt land også! DU ER MIN COLONIES! Jeg er din overordnede, og du bør følge meg! Meg og MIN Gud!" ("This is my land too! YOU ARE MY COLONIES! I'm your superior and you should obey me! Me and MY God!") With that, he took his arrow and, with a perfect shot, cut the rope holding the bones to the tree a few feet away. The offer fell on the moss covered floor with a soft thud, the rustle of the leaves it brushes in its descent and the angry ragged breath of Ísland the only sound apart from the dreaded dull sound.

Kebek and Kanata where left silent, eyes big, disbelieving what they had just see. They looked at their… what was it in fact? Brother? But, brothers were equals, not metropolis and colonies. Brothers respected the differences, even if they didn't agree with them. They exchanged some words in Laurentien before Kanata left with Kumajirou following him. Emil was dumbfounded by their reaction.

"E-eh? Björn? Vinland? Hvor skal du?" ("E-eh? Björn? Vinland?! Where are you going?!")

"Hjem. I VÅRT land, siden du synes også har gjort dette stedet DITT. Vi må advare VÅRE folk at dette stedet er ikke lenger trygt for jakten siden de hvite wont unnskylde seg til Åndene." ("Home. In OUR land, since you seem too have made this place YOURS. We have to warn OUR people that this place is no longer safe too hunt since the White Ones wont excuse themselves to the Spirits.")

"Men du kan ikke forlate oss. Vi er brødre!" ("But you can't leave us. We're brothers!")

"Så jeg tøff, men jeg var forurettet 'MESTER'. Min virkelige familien er Elven Ånd som birthed meg, ga Snøen Ånd som meg liv og mine søsken som er, som meg, blod sønner og en datter av Elven og Snøen. Vi løy, meg og Kanata er ikke alene, vi har søsken, søskenbarn, foreldre og venner ... alle av dem Aboriginsk... alle av dem dette landet mye mer enn du er. Jeg ser nå hva mine folk mente når de sa vi ikke kunne snakke fred i deg. Jeg prøvde å overbevise dem at jeg vil overbevise deg ikke å være en plage, slik at de ikke ville kjempe deg bort igjen." ("So I tough, but I was wronged 'MASTER'. My real family are the River Spirit whom birthed me, the Snow Spirit whom gave me life and my siblings whom are, like me, blood sons and daughter of the River and the Snow. We lied, me and Kanata are not alone, we have siblings, cousins, parents and friends… all of them Natives… all of them this land much more then you are. I see now what my people meant when they said we could not talk peace into you. I tried to convince them I'll convince you not to be a nuisance so they wouldn't fight you away again." )

"Den skrælingar…"

Kebek nodded, walking away, Maikan after him. "De var mitt folk før din var. Hvis jeg må velge side, vil det være deres." ("They were my people before yours was. If I must choose side, it will be theirs.") He turned one last time. "Awen var rett, dere europeere bare vet hvordan du erobring og kjempe, ikke hvordan de skal overleve." ("Awen was right, you Europeans only know how to conquest and fight, not how to survive.") He reached down, taking reverently the fallen bones and holding them protectively against him. He stayed silent a moment, thinking, before he added, lowly, "Vi får se hvor godt du kjemper ..." ("We'll see how well you fight…") And with that, the Native disappeared in the forest, like the deer before him.

* * *

**Uh oh… What have you done Ísland?!**

**Emil: You made me do it! Now my litla bræður want to kill me! *sob***

**Euhm… Ok… Ready for the notes? **

**Emil: *growling* They don't care… ¬¬**

**Well, if they don't read them, they can't complain afterward that they don't get a thing I write… As long as they agree with that, I'm okay. Okay? Okay! So here they come…**

**Emil: Pfff… *sulking***

**_First off, Björn and Gunnulf are both Vikings names meaning…:_**

**_Björn ( pronounce "Bioeurn"):_**** Strong like a bear**

**_Gunnulf: _**** Fighting wolf**

**_Ísland: _****Simply Iceland in Icelandic.**

**_Cultural/Historical Facts moment:_**

**~ 1350: Even though the camp in L'Anse-Aux-Meadows only existed for a decade, and that the Sagas tend to say that the colonies existed only for a few years, many other documents tends to show that they were Vikings in America until the mid-fourteenth century. Yet, their relations with the Natives had never really been good… accept maybe on Baffin Island aka ****_Helluland_****… but that's just hypothesis from some archeologists.**

**"**_The map was really crudely made in their opinion; it wasn't even showing the small rivers, forest and lakes, only the approximate form of the lands … No Natives would have let a map THIS incomplete…__**" : Natives, well Algonqiens at least, were doing VERY accurate maps. Those were exposing EVERY details of the land: EVERY rivers and the fish and plant you could find there, EVERY forests and the animals and plant you could find there, EVERY prairies and… you get the point… Vikings... well, Europeans map would therefore appear VERY simplist to them…**_

**"**"The Deer Spirit had still not forgiven us." He pointed to the rotting bones tied to a branch not far from them. The bones of their last prey. "See? They are still in the tree."**" : in the Algonquian tradition (and maybe others), when you kill a beast you have to put his bones in a tree as an offer to thank and be forgiven by the beast Great Spirit (each beast has its 'patron'). You know you have been forgiven and given the right to chase this beast again when the bones fall on the floor. If it's a fish or an aquatic mammal, you must wait until its remains are taken away by the river/sea/whatever where you got it and, therefore, deposited its rests.**

**And… I think that's all. Amazing huh? If you have questions, don't hesitate to PM me or leave it in the comments, it will be a pleasure for me to answer. Hasta la luego, hoping it won't be in a month again… **

**~R&R pretty please~**


	6. Life will take its course

**Sorry for the long wait... I honestly have no excuse this time...**

**Hope it'll be good enough for me to be forbidden...**

**So this is my first Sing Along chapter (AKA Song Fic)**

**The song is ****_The Last Dance (Live) _****by Within Temptation: www. youtube watch?v= j)boQPOInuw  
Sorry the video quality, it was the best I could find with the Opening song. I REALLY suggest that you list to the song while reading at least the first part of this chapter, 'cause the Opening Song goes with it...**

**_Hetalia_**** does not belong to me**

_Narration "_Dialog_"_ = Flash Back (The lyrics work accordingly)

Narration "_Dialog_" = 'Present' time (The lyrics work accordingly)

* * *

~ 1347

_All he could see while looking in the water was his reflection. All he could feel was water and his own energy, stronger than it had ever been. All he could think was that it was all his fault. ALL, was his fault…_

A gentle nudge brought him out of his thoughts as he fixed his reflection on the murky water. At least, he had continued to row mechanically while being lost in his memories. He turned his head, almost round brown eyes meeting with concerned almond steel ones, asking a question that he preferred to ignore. Not because he wanted to be rude, just because he didn't knew the answer himself. He shook his head and looked around.

Never before had Kebek seen so much people reunited in one single place, though the circumstances justified it. War between people had been forgotten if only for the moment as everyone joined together for the same reason. The faces were solemn as they glided on the water. Kebek younger sister and brother were seated on the bottom of canoe in silent, Hochelaga fast asleep against Maikan's fur, while he and Stadakona rowed calmly. It was almost weird to 'hear' the silence between the two habitually bickering children. But what felt even odder for Kebek was to be with his siblings yet not with either of their parents. He wondered where his father was right now…

They were following the head canoe in which Kanata, Amelige and their mother were, leaded by one of Meschacebé's numerous sons. They were only a few dozen when they started their journey, yet, now, they were almost a hundred! And more were arriving with each affluent they passed. It made no doubt for the River son that, by the end of it, when they would have reached the place where the ceremony was to take place, they would be even more than that, maybe three or four hundred.

Nothing prepared Kebek for the thousands of person gathered for the ceremony, probably the biggest he was ever to witness. Everything was already prepared, the women already waiting for their cue to start singing. Even the 'lead singer' was there. She had come from the very south only to attend to her privilege and duty. Leaving her father side, she hugged Kanata and Amelige and looked at Damga with a solemn expression before taking her place between the two boys

Taking a breath, she calmed herself since calling to the spirits necessitated peace of the mind and soul. She nodded and the echo of drum resonated in the plain, but never loud enough to cover her powerful emotional voice.

_Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeah ohhhh yeah ohhh  
Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeah ohhhh ohhh  
Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeah ohhhh yeah ohhh  
Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeah ohhhh ohhh_

**o0o0o0o0o**

_"_Mommy! No, Mommy!_" Kanata was crying in his sleep again, like he had done since he and Kebek had come back from their last reunion with the Vikings. Damga was by her son's side instantly, soothing him with lullaby and cradling him in her arms. _

_"_It is alright my son, I am here. Those men will not get you._"_

_"_M-mommy… they had… they got us… and they… they had… k-killed you!" _Kanata explained between sobs and hiccups._

_"_Shhh… dry your tears my son. No one will hurt you and I am here. Shhh… Go back to sleep now. Do not worry, everything will be alright…_"_

_She sang for you last night, she heard you were calling,  
Drowning in tears a thousand times.  
Her spirit was floating, your spirit was searching  
On a cloud of dreams._

_Magtogoek was basking in a ray of moon when Damga joined her. Like all the water spirit North America had saw before, the riverine spirit found strength and appeasement in the glowing white light of the night. She didn't acknowledge her presence, yet the continent knew that the river had sensed her._

_"_How was Kebek?_"_

_"_Miserable… the poor boy did not cease to beat himself for what arrived until I managed to get him to sleep. He repeated on and on that he was the older, that he should have known, that he should have recalled what Awen said about Europeans and warn us of their presence right after he saw them._"_

_Damga nodded. "_He is right for the last part, yet it is no reason to beat himself… He is only a child after all. He putted us in danger, yes. The both of them did… But with or without their help, those invaders would have made their camps anyway and with or without them, I already knew they were here and I didn't react either. I assumed the Beothuks and the Mi'kmaqs would be able to handle them, and they did, but I think it is time for us to help. These _Vikings_ had already angered our spirits and endangered our people too much._" _

_Magtogoek nodded and rose, ready to guide Damga boat to victory. But, has they heard their respective sons start to cry, they knew they would have to wait some more._

_A moon beam shines bright in the city of angels  
Guiding the dreamers back to life,  
And they'll do the same every tomorrow  
'Till the pain subsides._

_"_I am sorry I helped those mean men install their colonies in our lands Mom,_" whispered forlornly Kebek. _

_But Magtogoek was not angry at her son's mistake. Damga had already planned a way to chase the conqueror of their lands and she found no use in weighing her son with remorse for an honest child mistake. He was simply too nice, too trusting, and it was partly their fault, because they had not entirely taught them to fear strangers. They had taught them to be careful, but open… and that's exactly what they had been. They had been tricked, but had stopped this nonsense when they realised it was wrong. And, for that, she was proud and so she didn't scream, didn't punish, she simply continued to sing and cradle and calm:_

Don't be scared now,  
Close your eyes,  
She holds guard tonight.  
Go on forward,  
No remorse,  
Life will take its course.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeah ohhhh yeah ohhh  
Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeah ohhhh ohhh  
Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeah ohhhh yeah ohhh  
Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeah ohhhh ohhh

_Fires were painting lights and shadows on the muscled bodies of the dancing warriors. Voices mingled in a haunted call for justice and aid. And, amongst them was the swerving body of Damga, painted of red and black, of lights and shadows, of rage and hope. Her tattooed body was twisting and uncurling, jumping and stopping like if possessed by some war spirit, which, in everyone minds, was most likely the case._

_Kanata's eyes were fixated on his mother, a veil of fear, guilt and incertitude still casted on them. This battle was not planed; this battle was in respond of the Vikings affront. They had found Wolastoqiyik while she was fleeing south with Mi'kmaq and his little sister. While the two red headed had managed to get away, the young girl had been captured. She was unharmed for the moment, as far as they knew, yet the Vikings had made it clear that they wanted 'peace' before giving her back. They also wanted their colonies back…_

_Damga got sight of her worrying child and approached him, grabbing a plate with black ocher in it on her way. She crouched in front of him and caressed his hair lovingly, "_You have his hair…_" Then she passed her thumb on his eyes, "_You also have his eyes..._"_

_"_Mother?_" asked Kanata, wondering what she was doing._

_Still, Damga continued like if nothing had been said. She took some ocher on her finger and caressed his cheeks, smearing the paste on his face in a martial pattern, "_Yet, you have my cheekbones…_", she then painted his arm,_ _"_and a slightly paler version of my skin…_", then his legs, "_and, look at that, my tallness too it seems, and my strength!_" she squeezed his calf and he squealed, surprised. She laughed, walking behind him, and started drawing on his back, down his spine and up his side, "_You have my land, my people. It is also YOUR land, YOUR people._" She turned around again and faced him, "_But, most of all, you have my courage,_"_ _she painted his belly, making him giggle, then stamped her hand on his heart, "_and my heart. Never forget that my baby, you and your brother and sister will always have my heart, no matter when, no matter what._"_

_He blinked while she cleaned her hand, looking at his chest before sobbing, making a grab for her neck. "_Mommy..._"_

_"_Awww… do not cry, warriors do not cry and I need you to be a strong warrior now. Come on my son, let us go dance with them, like true warriors!_"_

_Kanata grabbed the hand his mother was showing him and joined the dancers. "_What is that song for mother?_"_

_"_Ah… It is for calling the spirits aid, their guidance and to ask them to welcome the death warriors besides them in the battle to come._"_

_She danced with you last night so you will remember  
All you have shared, a lifetime._

_Kanata danced and sang along with his mother, the courage and determination of his people flowing through his vein, lifting his spirit. He looked at his mother, so beautiful and fierce. He could only imagine how invincible she must have looked with weapons in hand. Magtogoek was there too, dancing with Kebek alongside Apaqt. The young mother acted like a furious bear mother, having only one thing in mind: getting her precious older child back. "_No matter if I have to die for it or not!_"_

_Worried by this sentence, Kanata looked at his mother, pulling on her black circled wrist. "_Mother? You will not die, will you?_" _

_Never one to lie, Damga crouched before her son and looked at him right in the eyes, "_I amanold spirit, my son. I have heirs to take my place now. It is, indeed, a possibility that this battle marks my death- no, do not cry my son, listen to me. It is a possibility, but I plan on making it very hard for _mere Europeans_ to kill the _great_ Natives representative that I am_." She smiled, ruffling his hair, but her smile faded when she saw the glassy eyes of her son._

_"_So, if you die it will be my fault…" _he dry sobbed, but tears were not far behind. He barely realized that he was lifted until he felt the hand pushing his head against a strong shoulder and combing through his light brown lock._

_"_No, no never my baby, you must never think that. Our lives come and go, but Life always continues. It is true for flowers that wither in autumn, it is true for animals when the winter is too hard, it is true for human when sickness or years got them… but it is also true for us, when our times comes. We never know when it will come or how, but we can feel it nearing. We feel more human, more fragile… you will understand when you are older…_"_

_" _But, I do not want you to die. I do not want my dream to be true!_"_

_"_And I do not plan to die, but know this Kanata. I will die one day, if not tomorrow, another day than, and when that happen, my body will die and wither away, but my spirit always will remain in all I have loved, created and protected…_"_ _She looked at Kanata with adoration, "_You, Kanata, along with our siblings are the three at the same time…"

_The angels were watching and death will be waiting  
Until the time is right._

_Damga walked away from the village with her son and Kebek. The older boy had already said goodbye to is mother and was preparing to go back to Stadakona with Kanata. The North American representative kneeled before the two boys, giving a vial to her son. _

_"_What is it?"

"It is a potion that will make you undetectable to your enemies. It is really powerful and will protect not only you, but also all the representative connected to you, like Kebek or Innu and the like. You will be able to choose if you want to expose your state of nation or not. Otherwise, you'll appear like a human to everyone who does not know you… I know you will be wise enough to use it properly. Now drink, so the Europeans will not feel your presence anymore._"_

_Kanata nodded and drank the bitter syrupy mixture, making a face when he finished it. _

_While he was doing that, Damga gave Kebek another bottle with the instruction to give it to Amelige once her son is safe in Stadakona. Kebek nodded and went to retrieve Kumajirou and Maikan and give a kiss to his mother and his aunt. Meanwhile, Damga prepared her son for the journey and reassured him one last time, holding him close to her heart. When Kebek got back, he was mounted on Kumajirou's back, where Kanata rapidly joined him. The older boy and the mother exchanged a serious glance before Kebek told Kumajirou to run, Maikan hot on his heels. To reassure Kanata, Kebek started to sing: _

Don't be scared now,  
Close your eyes,  
She holds guard tonight.

_Damga looked as her son and Kebek disappeared in the forest with the potion for Amelige, praying that they'll reach safety. A tear made its way down her cheek…_

Go on forward,  
No remorse,  
Life will take its course.

_In their readiness to flee, neither of the young ones saw the small terracotta vial fell on the forest floor…_

**o0o0o0o0o**

Mexihko continued to sing as present were lowered in a hole in front of her. They were various valuable items of every North American people, from her own Aztec people to her brother Kanata Inuit one.

A few other female representations had politely joined Mexihko chant:

_Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeah ohhhh yeah ohhh  
Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeah ohhhh ohhh  
Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeah ohhhh yeah ohhh  
Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeah ohhhh ohhh_

**o0o0o0o0o**

_It took two days for Kebek to reach his brother's village. Damga had said that their mother were already waiting for them their… but he couldn't see her anywhere? Was she gone to fight too? He jumped from Kumajirou whom shrunk back to his portable cub format, allowing his master to climb down of him. _

_His siblings ran to him, alerted of his arrival by his wolf. They all wore alerted figures, clearly hoping reassurance of some kind from the older two. Innu was holding a distressed Hochelaga, tears streaming down her face, as Stadakona crunching him. Is uniquely fair skin was abnormally pale, his ice like eyes rimmed with red._

_"Addagnin!"_

_"_What is going on? Why is our sister in that state?_"_

_"_She cannot feel Adanaho. She says she is gone…_"_

_"_What?!_" Kebek couldn't believe it. Hochelaga shared a strong bond with their mother, she always felt her, like a piece of herself. They all did, but Hochelaga, as an island in the middle of their mother bed, was the only one who could even when not being near the river._

_Freeing himself from his brother grip, he left is family with a concerned Kanata in favor of running to his mother's bank. Yet, as he feared, he couldn't feel her… All he could see while looking in the water was his reflection. All he could feel was water and his own energy, stronger than it had ever been. All he could think was that it was all his fault. ALL, was his fault… His fault if she was.. "_No…_" She was… "_No!_" She was… "_NOOOOOO!_"_

_Dead…_

**o0o0o0o0o**

Damga woke up with the sound of the drums and turned sleepy eyes toward her children. They all stilled to hear what she had to say, to them and all the other representatives.

She caressed each one of their cheeks, cleaning their soft skins of the tears. Her smooth voice glided on the wind.

_Hold on to memories,  
See what lies ahead.  
Life will go on and we are one  
With every step you take._

**o0o0o0o0o**

_She was wounded… gravely wounded. It was as clear as the pure water flowing through her lands. Looking around her, she saw the look in her friends' eyes, whether they were human or like her, they all knew. They all knew that whether or not she won this battle, she would most likely die…_

_She could feel the wounds on her skin, gushing blood and not closing anytime soon. This time, she would die. Die and stay death. And, with her, so would die all the representations of forest, mountains, rivers and plains that owed her their lives._

_ Yet,something else was in their ferocious eyes: their will to protect their children. And so, they would they fight, fight until the end. Until the last of these Vikings had left their shore of the last of them had withered and died._

_Raising her tomahawk high toward the sky, she sang out. _

Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeah ohhhh yeah ohhh  
Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeah ohhhh ohhh  
Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeah ohhhh yeah ohhh  
Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeah ohhhh ohhh

_ Damga's eyes met the burning gaze of the younger man before her and she lunged._

**o0o0o0o0o**

Damga closed her eyes one last time and died… one last time. Mexihko raised her head toward the sky as the wind gushed through the crowd, swirling over North America fading body like if taking it to the other world. She cried, singing the last part of her prayer as every other representative joined in. Damga's belongings were buried in a hole under the place she disappeared, the place where she had woken up long ago while the world still belonged to Pangaea: the very center of North America.

_Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeah ohhhh yeah ohhh  
Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeah ohhhh ohhh  
Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeah ohhhh yeah ohhh  
Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeah ohhhh ohhh_

* * *

**So... Yeah... She died, but I bet you already knew that eh?**

**_Addagnin_**** means My brother in Laurentian while ****_Adanaho_**** means My Mother**

**The date is based on the last known journey of Icelandic people in Markland, and, well, in North America. I'm pretty much sure the colonies were already gone at this epoch, but I'm sure our lovely Canadians would have continued to see their Big Brothers as long has they could. Plus, for the need of the story, I decided that there was still Vikings settlements in North America at this epoch, nah!**

**Until next time, Read and Review~**


End file.
